Loving Lulu
by lante lover
Summary: How the romance evolves for Lulu and Dante.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The wait is over

When her father opened the door, all he could see was his Princess. His first thought raced to the day he held her in his arms. "What a cliché" he thought, but it couldn't have been truer for him. His love for Lulu was more than any father could imagine for their child. When Lulu was younger, everyone thought she would be exactly like Luke. However, as the years flew by, and the situations she became entangled in, only evolved her into her mother, Laura. Laura was the love of Luke's life, there was no doubt about that, and he loved that she had turned into both Luke and Laura. Luke wasn't sure if he was ready for this day, but he could do it for his daughter. He let out a sigh and walked through the door.

Lulu traveled through many life stories to get where she was now. She had passed thru a first love, a real love, to find her one true love. It was an uphill battle with wins and losses along the way. She fought every battle as best she could and learned lessons each time. She had even decided maybe it wasn't in the cards for her to find her perfect man. She was content at where she was in her life and wasn't even looking when she ran into him. Lulu was just starting to date again and was considering going out with Matt, thanks to Robin's matchmaking. However, she knew in the back of her mind, she was looking for the kind of love "that lasts until you are old and gray" and Matt wasn't it. So it was surprising, when she met that man at Jake's over a game of pool. She found the man who made her laugh, made her smile, made her feel as an equal; the one most like her.

She couldn't forget Dante after that game of pool. Of course, it is a bit hard to do when your brothers come in and beat him up because they are thinking he is flirting with her. Which, he was doing just that. However, there was something else about him she just couldn't shake. She was attracted to him, but he was so obnoxious, so interesting, **so**, good looking. It was his eyes that invited her in. Those dark eyes pulled her in like a magnet. She always felt no matter the conversation with Dante, he was holding something back and those eyes told the story. She had her secrets too, and wasn't in a hurry to let them out of the hidden place she had put them. "Maybe he has some secrets he would rather keep to himself too", she thought

Dante came to town with a job to do. However, the moment he saw her, he knew he was in trouble. It was so corny to talk about love at first sight. He wasn't even sure if he even believed in love at first sight before he saw her. He was so wrapped up in his career; he never really had time to see any girls for anything other than friends, colleagues or family. This girl was so different, so breath taking, so opinionated, so intoxicating! He knew, from that first day, this was different, very different. He had no idea about true love. It wasn't as if he didn't see it. He had plenty of love around him growing up. His mother and he had a wonderful relationship and plenty of loving relatives. He never questioned Olivia about her the men in her life, and in particular about his father, because he felt it would be too painful for her. He did have a desire to find his father, but not at Olivia's expense. He also was afraid of what he would find if he did. So, he was always careful about his own love life. He kept most of the women he dated at arm's length, being cautious, being careful not to let anyone in who could hurt him. He threw those consequences out when he first saw Lulu.

Their first kiss came as a complete surprise to Dante. He was doing his best to flirt with her; he was even willing to lose his milk money to get information about her. When she exposed Ethan's scam, he naturally had to tell her he was thankful. He wasn't expecting her to kiss him, although he did hint at it. It left the sweetest taste on his lips. He tasted her kiss for days afterward. He did try his best to run into her at a variety of events. Just to see her would have been enough for him, but she seemed to love to throw things back in his face. He loved the interaction with her. She even came to see him in the hospital when he was injured at the carnival. Things really took a turn one night, when Dante found Lulu at the pier, apparently drugged. He wasn't about to take advantage of her, even though the thought **DID** cross his mind. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, watching her sleep on his bed without touching her, but he knew, in time he would be with her. He was so relieved when she didn't remember anything about finding out he was an undercover cop. "This is meant to be" he thought to himself. That night wasn't the end of their adventure. She did find out about his real reason for being in Port Charles.

Dante was running late, but he was still in shock. "Did last night really happen?" he wondered. He needed some time to absorb all of this. Getting to the church, he knew, he would have some explaining to do. What was he going to say? How angry would her family be?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Step Back

"Dante, have I told you how much I appreciate you taking me home?" Lulu stated.

"Lulu, I don't believe I've ever heard you say you've appreciated anything about me" Dante remarked.

"Ok, well then, I am doing it now" she said.

After Lulu's near death experience at the old Zacharra mansion, their respect for one another grew. As Lulu, sat in the freezing water with Dante beside her, she remembered what she heard at the pier. Dominic Pireilli was really Dante Falconeri, Olivia's son. She knew this was something he would have preferred to keep to himself. However, in the heat of the moment at the mansion, Lulu saw Dante throw out his personal safety for her, just as he did for Morgan at the carnival. Dominic, no Dante, had been seriously hurt at the carnival, but showed a selfless act of courage. She owed him, not once, but twice.

She had asked her family to allow Dante to take her home from the hospital. Although her brothers were none too happy, they said ok for Lulu's sake. Dante was nervous. He kept asking himself "why should I be nervous?" Maybe the thought of him getting beat again by her brothers was what was doing it to him. He didn't know quite what to think about it.

When he got her into the car, she thanked him for taking her home. They made small conversation during the drive home, but the tension between the two of them was as heavy as a concrete slab. He parked the car in front of her apartment and she started to get out of the car, but as soon as she opened the door; he was standing in front of her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to carry you to your room." He said calmly, even though he was sure she could see him shake.

"I don't think so. You just blew away my appreciation of you. You're back to treating me like an ice princess" she blurted out.

"Lulu, I don't think either one of us wants to think about ice right now." And before she had time to respond, he had swept her off her feet and was carrying her to her door.

"Dom..Dante, you are not supposed to carry me over the threshold unless we are married" she protested, rather wittily.

"Well, in some countries…" he started to say, but Lulu cut him off. "You've already mentioned things like that before, are you some sort of sociologist?"

Dante, for once, didn't answer because by that time he had walked into the bedroom and had deposited her at the corner of the bed. He started to turn, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her level. They were eye to eye, when she whispered, "I never properly thanked you for saving my life."

Lulu came forward and kissed him. Dante tried to form the words in his head of what to say, but he couldn't. What she said to him, made him putty in her hands. He found himself surprised at her, because she was taking over. At that moment, he realized she was fully capable of taking care of herself. He was no match for her. Dante took her in his arms in such a tight hold; she had to catch her breath. He knew he had to protect her from himself. He was spinning.

"Lulu, I can't do this, you just got out of the hospital." The look on his face showed true concern for her welfare. His clenched his jaw and started into her eyes. Those dark eyes were too much for her.

"You have no choice, officer." She smiled back; she had already started to unbuckle his belt.

He kissed her because he really didn't know what else to do. He was struck, he wanted to talk about this, but he couldn't. She had totally taken over. She had by this time, pulled him toward her and they both had moved to the middle of the bed. He rose up on his elbows and looked at the beauty on her face. And for the second time in a week, he told her:

"You're beautiful" "But I don't want to hurt you."

As if Lulu already knew he was going to say that, she said

"I'm a big girl and can make my own decisions."

At that moment, he released everything he had pent up inside for so long. He started at her neck and worked his way down. He began to unbutton her shirt. Pushing her shirt out of the way, he looked at her body; it was breath taking to him. He wanted to just look at her; he wanted to take this moment in, but he stopped. "It's too soon," he thought. He'd been with other women, but she was different. She had already undone his pants and shirt before he could grab her hands. He looked into her eyes and it was at that exact moment, they both knew. Their lives would never be the same again. Dante rolled over beside her. Without a word being spoken, both took their clothes off and climbed under the sheets. In less than a few minutes, both were asleep, with Dante's arms wrapped around Lulu in a protective hold.

They awoke a few hours later to the sound of rain dripping down the downspout. They still were wrapped in each other's arms. Lulu stared at Dante and said to herself "do I want to take this leap again?" Dante stared at Lulu and said to himself "can I take this leap with her?" However, at the exact same time, they both said "hello, good afternoon."

Dante pulled her closer to him and softly gave her a kiss on the forehead. He moved down with another kiss to her breasts. They both took their hands and clasped them together as if nothing could pull them apart. He was so wrapped up in her, he couldn't think, he didn't want to think, he just wanted to be with her. When he moved over the top of her and entered her, it felt like the most natural feeling in the world. Their movements were like they had been together forever. This was love for him, for the first time in his life, he was feeling what love was all about. It swept over him like he was sitting on the beach and the tide was coming in. He only hoped Lulu felt the same way.

Lulu was ready for this. Of course, she was hoping for something a bit more romantic, something like her one of her wildest dreams with him? There was no doubt she was falling for him. After all the hurt she had been through in her past, she was tentative in giving out her love, but this guy was one who could help her move on with her future and she could see something in Dante's eyes that said this was something important to him, too. She was truly happy with her decision. Their lovemaking was better than any of her wildest dreams because she had forgotten one thing – the tenderness he showed her. She held him close and soaked in his love as the rain soaked into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Met

In order to keep Lulu preoccupied during her ordeal at the Zacharra's

Dante had told her about the opera. When she accepted his invitation, he was thrilled; even though he knew the chances would be small she would remember saying yes. Dante was determined to get her on a date, now more than ever, since it seemed they had skipped that step before making love. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. With everything they had already gone through, he knew this date could make or break their relationship.

Dante knew the location, The Met in New York City. He thought it was one of the most romantic spots in the city. He grew up in a household of old fashioned Italians, so listening to the opera was inevitable. He had everything planned out, every detail. Or so he thought. Lulu would love it – the opera, dinner, late night carriage ride through Central Park, perfect….

Dante had made all the arrangements. Now, it was time to remind her. He ran into Lulu at Kelly's. Once again, he was nervous. He couldn't understand why he became so nervous when he was alone with her. It was not like him at all. When he saw her, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"So, are you ready for our date?" "You're not hooked up to any machines, drowning, or drugged." He asked.

Lulu was a bit caught off guard, but remembered he asked her out when he talked about the opera in the basement. As much as she wanted to say "no," after their love making a few days ago, she knew she couldn't. She was still conflicted in her feelings towards him. She tried hard not to admit this, but she was afraid to love again. Afraid? Lulu? No, that couldn't be it, there was another excuse, she was sure. Then, it hit her. Excuse? Is that what she was doing to him? Giving him excuses to not being with him? She decided she needed to stop with the excuses and give in to whatever he was asking. "Take a leap of faith", she thought, he seemed like he wanted to catch her. She did have feelings for him, deep feelings. She took a deep breath and replied to him "sure, when?"

"Everything is falling right into place", he thought. On the day of their date, the sun was out and beautiful. Dante started the day, by bringing Lulu her morning cup of coffee and a bouquet of flowers. He was sure this would win points according to his discussion of Lulu with Spinelli. What he didn't expect was her allergic reaction to them. So, he handed the flowers to Maxie instead.

Mental Note #1 – Be sure to find out what type of flowers she likes without an allergic reaction.

Kate always seemed to be out of town which meant Maxie and Lulu picked up the slack. Lulu was called into the office on an emergency. She found once she got there, it wasn't an emergency, just Maxie asking lots of questions. "What do you think of him?" "He is like the others you've dated?" "Where is he taking you?" Can you trust him?" Have you slept with him?" Lulu's head was spinning. "Maxie, everything is fine and it's none of your business is all I am going to say." This little emergency was making Lulu late. She had walked to work and was on her way back, when a thunderstorm hit. Lulu was soaked.

Mental Note #2 – Be sure to check the weather report before leaving the house and bring an umbrella.

Dante knocked on the door of her apartment at precisely 5 o'clock. He was wearing a tux and thought he looked pretty good, if he did say so himself. Lulu didn't answer. "Ok, that's odd" he thought. He knocked again, no answer. Dante couldn't believe it. Had she skipped out on their date? He started to knock one last time, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and her beauty enveloped him. She was wet, dressed in jeans and a jacket. Not quite opera apparel. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Give me five minutes."

They walked into her apartment and Lulu dashed into her bedroom. She put up her hair in a cute French twist, easy when it's wet, she thought. She slipped on her strapless, black dress and shoes and walked out to the living room. To Dante, it didn't' matter if it was jeans or a dress, Lulu was gorgeous.

"Can you help me with my zipper?" She turned around so Dante could grab the zipper. He started to pull up on the zipper slowly up her back until it reached the top of her dress. He continued to follow her spine with his hands to the nap of her neck. He leaned over and kissed her neck, then moved to her cheek. He couldn't help himself. Lulu threw her head back to capture his kiss. She turned around to meet his gaze and their lips met. He took her into his arms and wrapped them around her waist. He knew he needed to let her go so they could leave, but he couldn't do it. In fact, he noticed she seemed to be pulling him towards her.

"Don't you think we need to go?" they both asked themselves, as they fell onto to the couch. Passion took over, so neither would have heard what the other said. Dante's gentle touch was overwhelming to Lulu. She gave in to her desire and love flooded her thoughts, Even though she was doing her best to fight those feelings. Once she let down her defenses and let her feelings wash over her, she let out a small yell that even startled her. It was enough to break the hold they had over each other.

"Is everything ok?" "Oh My God – we need to leave!" he yelled. "I am so sorry, I just got so carried away." "Our date…" he started to say.

"…is just perfect. I wouldn't want it any other way." Lulu assured him. "It's the best first date ever, the opera was wonderful."

"But, we didn't get to the opera" Dante sighed.

"Oh, but I heard the fat lady sing" Lulu whispered as she cuddled up next to him.

Mental Note #3 – Don't worry about the dates, they will come. It's the love that makes the difference.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Our Secret

It was 5am and Dante couldn't sleep. As he laid in bed, several questions kept creeping in. "What was he going to do?" "What was he going to say?" "How would she feel?"

The best thing that had come into his life was Lulu. He couldn't remember a time when he was so happy but also so torn. Lulu looked like an angel sleeping next to him, snuggled under his arm. They had been sneaking these nights together for awhile because they didn't want anyone to know about them. Oh, some people knew something was up between them, but nothing on an exclusive. Dante felt it was too dangerous for Lulu to be connected. Dante knew these moments couldn't last; he would have to tell her. He hated keeping this secret from her.

They had come so far since that night in the Zacharra basement. Lulu felt she owed Dante her silence since that night. But something else had happened, she found he was a great guy, very sensitive, very proud, very smart. One thing Lulu and Dante agreed on – _no more secrets between_ – ever. His revealing to Lulu he was Dante Falconeri, not Dominic Pirelli was big. He thought she could handle this. Lulu was still having issuing with what Dante was doing in Port Charles, but had resigned to herself he was doing his job. She couldn't tell him what to do anymore than he telling her what to do. As much as she wanted to tell Sonny about Dante; she found her growing love, yes, her love, for him was what kept her quiet. Dante had promised to keep her father and Johnny out of jail at all costs and to keep her aware of what was going on in the investigation. That was the best he could do. They did discuss the case, but lately, their talks had turned to a future together. It was something which seemed to surprise them both. Lulu noticed Dante was more on edge, but thought it had to do with case. However, Lulu had her own questions. "What was she going to do?" "What she going to say" "How would he feel when she told him?"

Dante couldn't handle it any longer. Watching the clock only made it worse. He thought once this secret was out, Lulu would change her mind about him. He decided he wanted one last moment with her, one lasting kiss, one more smile from her. Something to remember him of their time together. He had to tell her now. He had promised, no more secrets.

He nudged her. She barely opened her eyes, but did give him the smile he was wanting to see.

"Lulu, you've got to wake up. I have something important to talk about."

"Officer hottie, it's 5 o'clock in the morning. Can't this wait for a few hours?" she chuckled. She thought she knew what he was wanting and loved their lovemaking. It was filled with passion, tenderness, and love.

"Lulu, we promised each other we wouldn't keep any secrets from each other."

At that point, Lulu sat up in bed with a worried look on her face. "What are you talking about?" "What do you know?"

"Well…" a lump formed in Dante's throat. He paused just long enough for Lulu to get worried. She couldn't hold her breath any longer and blurted out…

"Ok, I'm pregnant, how did you know?"

The lump in Dante's throat grew bigger. "What? How did this happen?" was all he could come up with.

"Now, I think you know HOW this works" she replied.

For the first time, Dante was utterly speechless. He finally was able to form a sentence and asked her "How long have you known?"

"For almost two weeks" she mumbled as she started to cry and fell into his arms. Dante took her and hugged her as tightly as he ever had, he didn't want to let go.

"We will get through this together" what a stupid thing to say he thought.

"Dante, I can't do what I did before, I can't go through this again." "People do not even know we are together." "They don't even know who you really are!"

"Again?" was the only word he could hear and reply.

"I never wanted to tell you this, but a long time ago, when I was a lot younger, I got involved with someone I shouldn't have. I did it to hurt someone, but it was me who ended up getting hurt too. I ended up getting pregnant. I was in no position to go thru with the pregnancy, so I had an abortion. I know you are a Catholic, so I know abortion isn't an option for you. If you do not want to be with me because of my past, I understand, but I want you to know, I am keeping our baby." For the first time in almost two weeks since she knew about this secret, Lulu started to breathe again, happy it was out in the open. She wasn't sure how Dante would react to this news. The look on his face was most surprising. It was almost as if he were excited.

"Lesley Lu Spencer, I love you." It was so easy coming out of his mouth.

"Remember our conversation when Claudia wanted me to help her get pregnant? Remember I told you I was an old fashioned kinda guy? I wanted a wife, couple of kids, planned for, wanted, loved? Well, this isn't exactly when or where or even the time I had wanted to do this, but will you marry me?" Dante continued "You've opened up a part of your past, one I'm sure you wanted to keep closed. You're past is your past, not ours. You did what you thought was best at the time. But this is our future and I want to share it with you for as long as I can."

She knew he meant every word to her, he loved her. He had for a long time, he just didn't know when he was going to tell her. As he laid her back onto the bed, it occurred to him she had never looked more beautiful. He kissed her, and gently laid on top of her. He wanted to show his love for her, he was there for her. He started to pull back, afraid it would hurt her or the little one growing inside. "WOW, what a thought, a baby, our baby."

"It's ok, he's just fine in there for now." She assured him.

As much as his secret needed to come out, hers was more important right now. Those questions would continue to haunt him, "What was he going to do" "What was he going to say" "How would she feel" but later. For now, he didn't want to think about them, he couldn't be more thrilled with Lulu's secret, now their secret.

As they laid entwined together, waiting for the morning sun, Lulu gently took her fingers and moved Dante's hair off his face. She kissed his forehead and smiled and said "yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I know

They had a new secret; one they decided they had time to keep secret. In fact, they liked they had their own secret. However, Dante still had a secret he was keeping, a big secret. He was so afraid; he had promised Lulu he wouldn't keep any more secrets from her. She was keeping her end of the bargain, why couldn't he?

Dante sat on this new revelation for another couple of days. After another sleepless night, as the sun started to break, Dante decided to tell her. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a slight squeeze. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Remember, today I have my doctor's appointment with Dr. Lee" she said groggily. Dante asked her "do you want me to come with you?"

"Don't you think that would raise an eyebrow or two? Dante, what is wrong with you? I've noticed you aren't sleeping. Is it the baby?" She was full of questions, Dante thought.

Dante had to laugh. The Baby. The one thing he wasn't stressed about. "Lulu, I need to tell you something, something which will be life changing, but I am afraid of what it might do to you and the baby."

Lulu was calm and ready. She said to him "I'm fine, I'm strong, and I can handle it. I'm not Carly." They had done a lot of talking these past few days. They had to have everything together when they started to tell people. They had a few months before they were forced to let it out. There were going to be some shocked, upset people. They knew the issues they were facing from everyone. One issue was their age. Yes, they were young, but they were of legal age, and they knew exactly what they were doing. Lulu knew her past was going to become an issue, but she was older, wiser, and had Dante by her side. They weren't married, but a wedding was in the sight. The last issue they faced was their careers. Lulu's wasn't as consuming as Maxie's, but she enjoyed it. However, Dante's was different. His was life-threatening. In fact, he was still undercover in Port Charles. Things were starting to get tense, and she knew this was what had to be what was bothering Dante. He was proud of his career, he loved it, he thrived on it, and she knew she couldn't ask him to leave it. Lucky would love him. She wasn't sure she could handle it, but kept this to herself for now. There would be time to talk, or so she thought.

Dante didn't know how to start. They had made their way to the kitchen where Dante started the coffee. He still remembered the first time he had Lulu's coffee at Jake's. She was an awful cook. She needed lessons from his mother. He laughed every time he thought about that day at Jake's.

"So, what is this secret which is so important?" She was pushing him now.

Dante grimaced, closed his eyes, wishing this would go away. "Lulu, I promised you no secrets." He started to breathe heavier. "We've got Sonny where we want him. We have the evidence Sonny killed Claudia. I promised to keep Johnny and Luke out of this investigation, and I have kept that promise." Lulu knew this day would eventually come, she dreaded it in fact, but what came out next blew her away.

"I have something else I need to add. Remember when I told you I knew who my father was?"

Lulu remembered that night so well. It was a turning point in what she thought of him. Before that night, she thought of Dante as a self-absorbed creep. She was interested, but only because he thought of himself so much and pushed so hard to get a date with her. When he opened up to her and told her how he surveiled his dad, she realized he wasn't who she thought he was. "That's funny," she thought, "why didn't I pick up on that one?" A turning point. Lulu nodded to Dante about that conversation.

"Well, apparently, I didn't do a good enough job in my surveillance of my dad." He stated.

"I thought you knew who it was?" she asked.

"I do, it's…" he still wasn't sure he could tell her. He let out a slow, deep breath, and said "it's Sonny."

Lulu was stunned. Why hadn't he told her sooner? She argued with Dante about Sonny, defended Sonny, spoke to Dante's mother about taking him off the case because of her devotion to Sonny. She was upset; she was furious. She got up to leave, but Dante grabbed her arm. "You cannot leave," he pleaded.

Lulu stopped and looked into those dark eyes. It was funny, for the first time, she could see the resemblance in those eyes. She could see the pain and confusion in them, too. Her heart ached for him and she knew she couldn't leave him when he needed her the most. She stood in front of him and without saying a word, held him tightly against her. It seemed like forever, standing there in the kitchen, but it was only a few minutes before she spoke, "So, how long have you known?"

Dante bristled at the thought. "Not that long actually. Remember the ashes I took from Sonny's fireplace?" Lulu nodded. "Well, when they ran the DNA testing, they found both Claudia's and Sonny's DNA. I have my DNA registered because I am a cop, and it came back as a match to Sonny's." He seemed so surprised to say it. "Can you believe my mother lied to me my whole life? Can you believe I find this out when I am trying to put Sonny away for murder?" Dante started to tear up. Lulu grabbed him and kissed him.

Dante was able to compose himself and said "What do I do?" I've hated this man my whole life. The things he has done, the life he has chosen to live, the people he has hurt. What do I say to my mother?"

Lulu said "You will find your answers. I have complete faith in you. It won't be easy, I know, but I will be here with you whatever you do." Lulu started to get a bit angry"You know how I feel about Sonny and I don't like it one bit, but this isn't just about us anymore. We have a child to think about now. We have a future we need to figure out." At that moment, Lulu felt something which didn't seem quite right. She started to feel dizzy. Lulu didn't remember falling into Dante's arms.

When Lulu woke up, Dante, Olivia, and Dr. Lee were standing by her bed. The look on Dante's face scared her. Lulu's lip started to tremble. Dante leaned over and gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead and said "Next time, can you forewarn me what you are about to do? I almost didn't catch you!" He smiled that smile Lulu loved so much, and she knew everything was going to be fine. Dr. Lee interrupted their talk, and said "Lulu, everything seems to be fine, but I want you in my office first thing in the morning for a complete workup. For now, I want you to stay in bed and rest." Olivia walked Dr. Lee to the door and left the couple alone.

Lulu started to cry, but her cries were of relief. Dante held her to comfort her, so when Lulu pulled back to look at him, she noticed a single tear fell down his cheek. "Boy, you gave me a scare when you went down, don't do that again." Dante did not want this moment between the two of them to end; he wanted to hold her and keep her safe until the baby was born, but he knew this was only the beginning.

"Why is Olivia here?" Lulu finally questioned.

"As mad as I am with my mother right now, I love her. She is my best friend, so when you fainted, she was the one I called after Dr. Lee. I needed her with me, in case the news was bad. I know we promised to keep this secret ours, but she will keep it as well. We need her on our side." He explained.

About that time, Olivia walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, you two, do you have something you need to tell me?"

"Ma, did I tell you I was seeing Lulu?" Dante tried to be his charming self, but it just wasn't working on her. Olivia shook her head no, obviously, not falling for any of it.

"Well, Ma," he couldn't say what he wanted, so Lulu spoke up.

"Olivia, Dante and I have been getting closer, and well, I'm pregnant. Dante and I know we have a lot going against us, but we truly think this is a good thing for us and our families. We can make it, just give us time."

Olivia was shocked and happy at the same time. She jumped up and kissed Dante. She ran to the bed, and leaned over to give Lulu a hug and kiss as well. She whispered in Lulu's ear "I know you have made my son a happy man. Thank you."

Lulu took a breath and then said "we have chosen to keep this our secret for awhile and we ask you to keep it too."

At that point, Dante finally was able to get his thoughts together about the other secret he knew. "Ma, I need to talk to you in the living room." His tone had changed and Olivia knew it was serious. Lulu stopped him. "No, you can talk right here. Remember no secrets."

"No, Lulu, you are going to take a nap while I talk to my mother" Dante countered back.

"No Dante, you are NOT going to tell me what to do." Lulu sounded angry.

"No Lulu…" he started to say before Olivia interrupted.

"Young lady, listen to your doctor and your body. You are now living for two." She then turned to her son and said "My son, you've got a lot to learn about this one" as she pointed to Lulu. "The first thing is you better understand when you have lost an argument."

Dante gave Lulu a kiss, and told her "I love you. I promise we will talk when you wake up."

He closed the door behind him and headed for his confrontation with his mother. It didn't take long. Olivia jumped Dante as soon as the door closed. "How long have you been seeing each other? Do you realize people will think the worst of you since nobody knows about the two of you? I mean, have you actually been out on a date? What have you done?"

Once she took a breath, Dante jumped back. "Ma, just because we not public, doesn't mean I can't see Lulu. After Lulu's close call, we just clicked. I'm sure it was my classy pick up lines which drew her to me" Dante chuckled. Olivia didn't find it amusing. "Besides, this isn't about Lulu or the baby. After a lot of thought, I'm going to be as calm as possible about what I am going to tell you."

"Dante, what are you talking about?" Olivia was confused.

"I just have to ask, why did you not tell me about Sonny being my father?" Dante asked calmly.

The blood rushed from Olivia's face. "How did you find out?"

"It's not important how I found out; it is important why you didn't tell me after all these years. You lead me to believe you weren't sure who it was, but you always knew. I am not sure I can love or respect a man, I have hated all my life." Dante clinched his jaw and pounded the edge of the chair. "I am saying this isn't going to stop me with putting Sonny in jail." "Even after you found out I was going undercover, you could have told me about him."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She was so surprised to see how calm he was. She knew he was holding back and wondered what he would do when that anger was released. Who would get in his way when it happened?

"Honey, I did it to protect you from Sonny. I wanted a better life for you. One you could be proud of. Sonny's life would not give that to you. Our family did not like Sonny or what he stood for. I only did what I thought was best." Olivia knew he really didn't want to hear the excuses.

Dante allowed what she said to absorb for a minute. Dante stared out the window not saying a word. The anger continues to rise from deep within. How could she have kept this from him? He knew there was so much more to her story. Didn't he have the right to choose what he thought of his father from the beginning?

"Get out" was all he could muster.

"Dante, we can talk through this." Olivia pleaded.

"Get out, now. I'm not waking up Lulu or letting her hear what I think of you right now. Right now, I am only thinking of her and her safety and the safety of our child. Please for the sake of your grandchild, just leave."

Without saying good bye, Olivia picked up her things, kissed Dante and left.

Dante sat in the living room for what seemed like forever. Sonny had called his cell phone several times, but he never answered his calls. At this point, he never wanted to see or talk to him again. Dante decided he didn't want to compromise this case. Ronnie knew about the DNA results. Ronnie knew Dante needed to turn over the case. Lulu was finally getting her wish. He was off the case. He knew this would make her happy, keep her calm, and maybe we wouldn't have any more health problems. His thoughts drifted to her and the baby. He should be so excited about this strange turn of events with Lulu. Olivia took all this away from him and his anger only grew.

He wasn't going to tell Sonny he was his son. Lulu would have to promise to keep another secret. He was hoping he could stay out of Sonny's sight until his arrest. What he didn't know was what Sonny was doing. What he was planning. That he knew the cops were after him.

Dante couldn't think about this anymore. He walked into the bedroom and slid into bed beside Lulu. She turned to him and saw the look in those eyes. "So, how did it go?"

"Lulu, I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm not sure I can forgive my mother. I want to be happy about our situation. I'm not sure what I am going to do. I'm …."

Lulu put her hand upon his lips and said "you don't need to explain right now, we have time." "We can do this." She kissed him as he began to cry. She pulled him closer to her. She wanted to shelter him from the storm that she knew was brewing inside of him, but knew she couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –Why?

Sonny had his doubts about Dante, but under those doubts was something he couldn't shake. He felt he knew Dante on another level somehow. He was a good soldier, fast learner, but didn't know how to shut up. They were getting ready for a turf war and Sonny needed Dante to stand up. He had been trying to get him to return phone calls or come to his office, but had been a no show. Sonny knew Dante had feelings for Lulu, he could see it. He certainly approved of the two of them instead of Johnny and her. Sonny had been afraid Lulu wouldn't ever recover from her past with Johnny. So, he was glad to see her smiling again when she was around Dante. Sonny needed Dante and thought he knew where to find him. He sent Max to Lulu's.

Max knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when Lulu answered. "Is Dante here?" he asked.

"Why would you think he was here" Lulu responded. "I'm not dating him…" "Just because he saved my life a few months ago..." "He can't even deliver a good pick up line..." "He's obnoxious" she bumbled her way through to try to throw him off his trail.

"Tell Dante, if you see him, he needs to see Sonny right away." Max wasn't buying her excuses.

She closed the door and when she turned around, Dante was standing in front of her.

"Thank you for saving my butt." Dante smiled.

"Well, it's really a nice butt, officer." Lulu responded.

"At least, now, you've learned to keep my nickname behind closed doors."

With that, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He had so many thoughts racing through his mind, but right now, his main thought was making love to Lulu. She had been given the 'all clear' from Dr. Lee the day before, he wanted her. He had been so worried for her health since her fainting spell. He laid her on the bed with a gentleness she hadn't seen. He took her into his arms and whispered in her ear, "I love you, I want you, and I need you." He moved his lips down from her ear to her neck, down to the top of her breast. He took his hands and tenderly cupped them as he kissed them. He so loved to her, it was an explosive moment. He moved his hands down to her stomach and moved his lips to the spot where their child was growing inside her. He softly kissed her stomach and said "hey, little bambino, I love you too." He moved back to meet her lips and pressed them against hers. He eased himself into her and their rhythm showed the growing love they had for each other. They made loved that morning like it would be their last time. When Dante took his hand and entwined it with hers, she melted into his body. They were one.

Afterwards, Dante got out of bed to take a shower. He left Lulu in bed asleep. As he started to shower, he felt something touching his back. He turned around and found Lulu standing there. "Oh, this is gonna be fun" he chuckled. "Did you notice my fiancé sleeping in the bed?" "She may get mad if she finds you here." His smile said it all; when he was with her all things were possible.

"So, I don't get any more cheesy pick up lines?"

Sonny was getting more anxious in finding out where Dante was. He couldn't understand why he had gone MIA, when things were really starting to heat up. This war was going to happen regardless of whether Dante was with him or not. He knew Dante was different, but couldn't quite put his finger on why. Dante wanted to learn from Sonny, but when the going got tough, Dante seemed to disappoint. Maybe Dante hit the road and that was why he couldn't be found, but somehow, Sonny didn't believe that thought. He knew Dante was around, so when Max returned from Lulu's, he told Max to return to watch Lulu's apartment to see if Dante would eventually show up. Something was nagging at Sonny about Dante.

A few hours later, Max found him leaving Lulu's apartment. Max got out of the car and approached Dante. When Dante saw Max, he knew he had to think fast. "Say Max, still can't get this one to go out with me" as he pointed to her apartment.

Max replied "yea right, Dante. Remember, I am the master of the romantic cover-up." Referring to his romantic encounters with Diane.

"Sonny needs to see you, NOW."

Max led him to the limo and opened the door to make sure he got inside.

As Dante started to make his way inside the limo, he looked up at the window of Lulu's apartment, their hideaway, to see her staring out. She seemed a bit shocked to see what was going on.

Lulu knew where they were going. She grabbed her bag and car keys and headed out the door. She couldn't let Dante face Sonny alone.

She tried to catch up to the limo, but they had a good jump. What would Dante say to Sonny? What would Sonny do? She was so nervous because she knew enough about what was happening to figure out it may not end up good between them. She had to get to them both.

Dante walked into Sonny's office and half-heartedly said "what's up boss?" It was about all she could say without blowing his cover and his secret.

"Dante, when I call, I expect you to answer. Whether you are with Lulu or not." "I've basically given you the green light with her, but you do not neglect your duties to me." Dante just nodded, knowing it may be best to keep quiet this time.

Sonny continued, "A war is brewing and it's just a matter of hours before all hell could break loose. I am going to do what I can to bring peace, but I need to make sure you can deliver, if needed. No questions asked no arguments."

Dante felt his insides start to boil. He wanted to let everything out. He wanted to nail him more than ever. He couldn't stand what his man stood for, couldn't stand he was of his own blood. It was as if Dante could to wash his DNA out of his body, if he could get rid of Sonny. Now, with a child on the way, Sonny's grandchild, he desperately wanted this evil out of his life. Yes, they had some interesting conversations lately, but that wasn't going to turn his feelings around. Dante knew right from wrong.

"So, are you with me on this, Dante, or are you walking?"

"Sure boss" was all he could answer.

Sonny got up from his chair and walked towards Dante. "There is something different about you today. Are you sure you are ok with this?"

Lulu sat in the car waiting for Dante to come out. If he didn't come out soon, she was going in. She didn't care what Dante would do to her later. She didn't have to wait much longer, because she saw Dante come out with Sonny and get into the limo. He didn't look pleased and she wondered what happened inside. They drive off and Lulu follows.

Lulu had to think fast. Does Sonny know about the two of them? Does Sonny know Dante's secret? She knows if she can get to Sonny, she can explain and help resolve any trouble between them. She loves them both and knows she can help them. Surely, Dante has said something to Sonny about his parentage. She is so engrossed in her thoughts; she doesn't realize Sonny has turned a half mile back towards Crimson Point and the Zacharra mansion. As she continues to drive toward Canyon River Road, she figures out she is following no one. She has lost them. She panics and wonders how she is going to find them. She picks up her cell phone and dials the one man she knows who can help.

"I need to know where Sonny is going tonight."

"Cup cake, you don't need to get involved" Luke answers.

"I can't explain right now, you've got to trust me that I know what I am doing." Lulu says.

"Lulu, I'm not going to bring you into the middle of this war. I'd be crazy to tell you where they are going."

Lulu couldn't believe Luke wouldn't tell her. She was really starting to panic now. She couldn't tell Luke the real reason behind her wanting to know, but thought, if she had to, she would tell him. This really wasn't how she wanted to tell him and she didn't think this was the time to tell him, but if she was pushed she would. The minutes felt like hours. Finally, Luke relented. "They are trying to broker a deal, so Sonny decided going to the Zacharra's was the right thing to do."

Lulu hung up the phone and took off towards the Zacharra mansion. She knew the area well and could take the back roads to get there before Sonny's limo did. What she was going to do, she didn't know yet. Her thoughts were going back and forth; could she block the entrance? Or maybe, she could ram her car into his to cause an accident. Or maybe she could just follow them to the door. She just didn't know.

She didn't have to. She was too late when she arrived, and all she could do was watch what happened. She couldn't even scream out for him to take cover. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The limo drove up to the mansion. Dante got out and Sonny started to follow. As Dante started up the entrance stairs, the door to the mansion opened and three guards stepped out with guns drawn and started shooting. Dante was hit first, which spun him around. He took the second shot in the back. He was somehow, able to push Sonny down the steps towards the limo, when he started to fall. By this time, Max and Milo were out of the limo and starting shooting back. They were able to hit the first two shooters but the third one escaped being hit. He took aim at Sonny, who had stumbled backwards from the step. The shooter was able to pull off the shot before Max hit him. The shot passed through Dante's right shoulder and grazed Sonny's left arm as he fell back into the limo. Max and Milo jumped into the limo and sped away. Leaving Dante lying in a pool of blood at the foot of the steps.

Lulu couldn't move. Surprisingly, she found the accelerator with her foot and drove up to the mansion. She jumped out of the car to where Dante fell. "Oh my God, Dante, can you hear me?" "Stay with me" she said as she rolled him over onto his back.

Dante opened his eyes. "Lulu" was all he could get out of his mouth before he passed out. Somehow, Lulu was able to drag him to her car and get him into the back seat. All she could think about was how quickly she needed to drive to get him to General Hospital.

The attendants pulled Dante out of the car and onto a gurney. Patrick was surprised to see Dante back. He was still recovering from being hit by Edward's car at the carnival. Patrick assessed his injuries and told the nurses to get him prepped for surgery. He had three gunshot wounds, a shot through his right shoulder, one in his left shoulder and one in his back near his right kidney, just where he didn't need it. Lulu ran in behind him, shaking uncontrollably. She ran up to Patrick, to ask about Dante's condition, but once she got to Patrick, she fell into his arms and fainted.

Once she came around, she was in exam room two with Robin and Dr. Lee. "Lulu, have you told anyone you are pregnant?" Robin asked. Lulu didn't answer; she didn't think she needed to.

Dr. Lee told Lulu she wanted to keep her overnight. Lulu protested; she needed to get to Dante. Dr. Lee told her she would allow her to visit Dante after he was out of surgery, but she was staying overnight. She asked Robin to keep her secret, doctor-patient confidentiality, you said. She would explain everything to Robin later. Robin would understand.

Lulu picked up the phone and called Olivia. She wanted to get her crying out before Olivia arrived; she needed to be strong for Dante and the baby. She explained everything that happened to Olivia and they waited for Patrick to tell them how surgery went. Hours later, Patrick came to her room to update them on his condition. His wounds to his shoulders were not serious, but the one to his back damaged his kidneys again. Patrick repaired what he could, but wasn't sure whether it would be enough to save them. The next few hours would tell them what would need to be done next.

Olivia wheeled Lulu into Dante's room. Lulu found it odd that he looked like a young child and she remembered when he was here when he was hit by the car. Olivia went to him first and kissed his forehead. She touched his hair and ran her hand down his face. He didn't respond like he did before. She wanted him to open his eyes and say "hi ma". The tears fell down her face. She turned to Lulu and said "this is my baby. One day soon, you will understand this type of love."

Lulu wheeled up to Dante and took his hand into hers. "You've got to wake up." "I want a life with you." "Please come back to us." She kissed his hand and laid her head beside his hand. He didn't open his eyes, but she was certain she felt him squeeze her hand. She entwined her hand in his; she melted into his body once more. They were one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – I Need You

Lulu stayed by Dante's side even though Dr. Lee wanted her to get some rest. She refused to leave; she wanted to be there when he woke up. He had to wake up. They had so much to discuss, so many plans to make. She selfishly just wanted to **hear **his voice. Somehow she just felt that if he was talking that everything would be okay. He always made her laugh, he made her feel beautiful and desirable, and he made her feel as if she could do anything – as if anything were possible. Lulu sat quietly, hypnotically caressing Dante's arm as she watched him sleep; forcing herself to push away any thoughts of him dying. She had once confessed to him that she was a cynic about love being strong enough to conquer anything, but this time she was going to think positive. She was going to think like Dante.

Six hours after surgery and Patrick was getting quite concerned. Dante's condition hadn't improved and his kidney wasn't responding to the medication. He had told Olivia to start contacting family to begin the process of looking for a donor. This wasn't a drill. Dante had been in a lot of pain and was drifting in and out of consciousness, so they had decided to keep him sedated. He wasn't the best patient, his last hospital visit proved that, and it was imperative that he used all his energy to fight the infection raging through his system. Before going to the lab to be tested as a possible donor, Olivia called her cousin, Kate and her best friend, Carly. She needed them with her. Lulu had refused all efforts by the medical staff to get her to leave Dante's - side-an immovable force. Olivia could tell Lulu was stressed and needed to rest. After much cajoling, and not a small amount of using the baby as leverage, she finally convinced Lulu to go to her own hospital room to get some sleep. Dante would need her when he woke up. Patrick would be back in a few hours to update them on his condition. Olivia promised she would come get her then or if Dante woke up.

Olivia stepped off the elevator after leaving the lab and was grateful to see Kate and Carly waiting for her outside Dante's room. Olivia told them everything that had happened and Dante's current condition. She never mentioned Lulu or the baby. If Carly found it odd that Lulu wasn't there, she didn't question Olivia. They both volunteered to be tested. Afterwards, Carly told Olivia she wanted to find Lulu to see how she was holding up. After Carly left, Kate went with Olivia to wait in Dante's room.

Carly roamed around the hospital corridors looking for Lulu when she accidentally found her in a room, fast asleep. She was surprised to see her in a bed, but figured Patrick must have gotten her a room to rest. Carly touched Lulu on the shoulder. Lulu jumped straight up with a panicked look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked. Carly assured her nothing was wrong with Dante. She had come to be a source of support for both Lulu and Olivia. Carly told Lulu she would stay with her while she slept for a bit longer. When it was close to midnight, Carly decided to leave. She knew Lulu would let her know if she was a donor or needed her to come back to be with her.

Kate and Olivia watched Dante sleep. Kate couldn't believe this finally had happened. After all the pleading she had done to Olivia begging her to confess her secrets to Sonny. Kate saw the agony etched on Olivia's face, as she watched Dante lying in a hospital bed near death. Kate was scheduled to fly out the next day to Los Angeles, but assured Olivia that if she turned out to be a donor would cancel her trip. Kate silently berated herself. "How could I have let this go on for so long?" Kate knew now was not the time to debate the question with Olivia. Before Kate left, she again told Olivia it was time to unburden herself to Sonny and to see where the chips fell. As much as she wanted to just tell Sonny herself and get it over with, she knew it was not her secret to tell – had never been hers to tell, and ultimately Olivia would have to make the decision that was in Dante's best interest. Just as Olivia had made the decision years ago to keep Dante away from Sonny and his world.

After both Kate and Carly left, "Olivia found herself alone with her baby. She was so mad at herself. She knew she should have told Sonny after the last time Dante was hospitalized. Now, Dante's life was hanging in the balance. Her mind wandered back to Dante's childhood. He was a good kid and they shared some wonderful times together. She couldn't lose him now. There were more good times ahead to be shared between them. He could not leave her now, not when he was about to experience the joy and the terror of being a parent himself. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the thought of Dante's child providing a little "payback" for some of the heart attacks he had given her.

She stared down at her beautiful son, gently brushing the hair from his forehead; he'd turned into such a lady killer, but also a man who respected women. He had never dated a girl longer than a few weeks. He said his job would be too much for a woman to handle, but she could tell Lulu was different. She had her own mind, was fiercely loyal, and had an adventurous streak in her. Olivia could see there was something which clicked between them. Dante was different when he was around her – he had finally met his match. Olivia was so surprised when he called her in a panic to tell her that Lulu had fainted and he didn't know what to do. "That is silly," she had thought at the time. "He's a police officer; he should know what to do." When she found out Lulu was pregnant, she was surprised, but she was also instantly excited at the idea of becoming a grandmother. She never dreamed at that moment that it could also mean that, God forbid, if Dante didn't make it, she would still have a piece of him to hold onto. If he lived, then maybe, Lulu being pregnant was the answer to her prayers. It might be the excuse she needed to finally let go of her secrets. She wondered how Sonny would take the news of him being a grandfather.

When she looked up from her musings, she saw Sonny at in the hospital door. He looked pale and shaken. Olivia wiped away her tears. "How could you have let this happen?" Olivia questioned. Sonny said nothing. He didn't look good; he looked like he was in shock. Olivia noticed blood trickle down his arm to the base of his hand and drip to the floor at a steady rhythm. She realized he had been injured in the shootout as well.

"Let me take a look at your arm," she said, as she gave up her perch beside Dante and moved to his side. Sonny didn't reply but he let her remove his jacket and look at his arm. It wasn't a serious injury, but she knew Epiphany should be called. For once, Sonny didn't fight her. She called for Epiphany but Patrick came running, thinking something was up with Dante. He was surprised when he found out the patient he needed to attend to was Sonny. As much as he didn't want to help him, Patrick cleaned and bandaged Sonny's wound.

Since both of Dante's parents were in the room, whether they both knew it or not, Patrick decided it was time for some decisions. With Dante's heart monitor providing the mood music for the conversation, Patrick told Olivia and Sonny what the game plan was going to be if the medication didn't start working soon. Patrick was concerned for Dante's life. While normally a person can live with one kidney, for Dante that was not an option. Tests that had been conducted the last time Dante had been injured had revealed that his right kidney was underdeveloped, a usually benign issue, but in this case it meant that it alone could not support his body. Patrick had informed Dante at the time, but Dante had chosen not to tell his mother for fear she would worry. Olivia was shocked; Dante had been a disgustingly healthy child and this never had been diagnosed. Patrick explained it was called 'kidney dysplasia'. It develops in utero during pregnancy. One kidney forms normally, while the other tissue forms poorly. It becomes scarred and doesn't function properly. Normally this condition has no effect on a person living a full and healthy life. However, Dante's left kidney was severely injured in the shooting. The operation had repaired the damage, but now he had developed a severe infection which was causing his fever. Patrick was afraid this would damage his left kidney further and thus, necessitate a transplant. Patrick wanted as many people tested as possible to see if they could find a match. To Olivia's surprise, Sonny volunteered to be tested. As they continued to discuss the situation, Lulu walked into his room.

"He doesn't look any better, Patrick" Lulu said, her voice quivering and tears starting to form in her eyes.

"He isn't" Patrick stated. "We need to get this fever down, and then start looking at transplant options if the medication doesn't start working."

"Well, if that is what he needs to save his life, then that is what we'll do" Lulu said sternly.

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She could feel the heat radiating off of his skin, and despite his sedation, there were lines of pain on his face. She wanted to climb into bed with him and hold him. She wondered if she would ever make love to him again or hear those cheesy pick up lines which first drew him to her – and always made her laugh, even on the worst of days. A single tear dropped from her cheek to his face. She let her hand linger as she brushed it away.

"Patrick, I can't lose him. I just found him." She whispered. "I want to be tested."

Patrick, who didn't know Lulu was pregnant, agreed. Olivia didn't say anything. She had promised to keep their secret, but she didn't think Lulu could be serious about being a transplant donor. Olivia wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure that Lulu could not donate a kidney while pregnant. Forgetting that Sonny was standing right beside her, Olivia muttered, "she can't be a donor." Olivia didn't see the confused look that crossed Sonny's face at her statement. As the three of them made their way to the lab it suddenly occurred to Olivia that she had no idea what she was going to tell Sonny if he was Dante's match.

When the testing was complete they all returned to Dante's room to continue their vigil. A slight movement from the bed immediately caught their attention. For the first time in almost twelve hours, Dante opened his fever bright eyes. He scanned the room for a moment and then looked directly at Sonny and whispered, "Dad, I need you." Dante then closed his eyes and stunned silence filled the room.

Lulu knew it was up to her to tell Sonny what he meant. Olivia was frozen in place unable to speak the secrets she had kept for all these years. Lulu turned to a confused Sonny and said "It's true. Dominic found out recently that you are his father. His name is also not Dominic Pirelli. I'd like to introduce you to Dante Falconeri, Olivia's son."

Sonny was stunned. This couldn't be true. Dom…Dante was Olivia's son? His son? How could Dom – Dante have worked for him all this time and not know? How could Olivia have kept this from him? He knew he felt a strong connection to Dante, but he thought it was because he saw Dominic, no Dante, as a protégé. He thought it was all about the business. Business, he had a son working in his business. Something he never wanted for any of his children. Olivia had always professed to hate his business and yet she had let her son, their son, become a soldier in the Zacharra organization and then in his own. It didn't make sense. Sonny needed explanations from Olivia. With that, he turned to Olivia, grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the room into the hallway.

Lulu watched them leave, knowing that whatever conversation they were going to have, she did not want or need to be a part of. Lulu wasn't sure that Dante was aware of what had just happened after he dropped his little verbal bomb and she wasn't going to discuss it with him right now. Her only concern was Dante's health. He was hooked up to monitors, IV lines, oxygen and some machines she wasn't sure what they did. She watched as he again opened his eyes and focused on her. Pasting a smile on her face she bent down and whispered softly "welcome back, officer." He smiled in response to the nickname she still insisted upon using as often as possible. But she was more careful now when she used it. She would never do anything to risk his life. But, it was just the two of them in his room right now; Sonny was clearly occupied in the hallway with Olivia. There was no one to overhear.

"Lulu," Dante uttered his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the beeping of the heart monitor. He winced in pain.

"Don't talk, just listen." Lulu calmly said. "You've been shot and your functioning kidney has been damaged again. A transplant is likely. You've developed a fever, but the medication alone cannot do the job. Dante, you've got to fight this." She paused for a minute and continued, "We need to find a donor, just in case. I've been tested."

Dante started to shake his head "no," but Lulu put her fingers to his lips to quiet him.

"If I'm a match, I'll give you one of my kidneys." She could hear his heart rate start to jump.

Dante's dark eyes pulled her close. She knew if she looked into those eyes she was a goner. She started to pull away from him, but he grabbed her hand and asked, "Lulu, the baby, did something happen?" He started to breathe heavier and began to grab at the lines he was hooked up to.

Lulu laid her hand on his. "No, everything is fine. However, I cannot, I will not live without you. We can always have more babies. I cannot find another you."

Dante wasn't going to hear it. "NO!" he shouted as loud as he could. Lulu hadn't heard that voice before; she knew this was going to be a fight. "Lulu, you said you would never abort our baby. I'm sure you cannot give me a kidney without aborting our baby. You are having our child."

Lulu fought back. "You're right, but you weren't in a hospital bed fighting for your life either." She wasn't backing down. Both knew this was a going to turn into a fight, a life or death fight.

Dante tried to pull himself up, but the pain from his shoulder injuries caused him to collapse back onto the bed. He cried out in pain. Through his pain, Lulu could see the hurt in those eyes. He begged, "Please don't do this. There's got to be another way." Lulu watched as tears formed in his eyes and he pleaded, "This baby is our future, he is our miracle."

Lulu didn't tell him that "he" was her miracle, and instead responded, "We'll decide when the tests come back, okay?"

Dante didn't reply, but when he looked into Lulu's eyes filled with fierce love for him, he knew "her" decision was made.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Pain

Sonny kept an iron grip on Olivia's wrist as he pulled her out of Dante's room into the hallway.

"How could you have kept my son from me for all these years?" was all Sonny could come up with.

Olivia didn't have the words to explain immediately.

Sonny continued, his voice rising in an angry hiss "This is your fault that our son is in this hospital room fighting for his life. If I had known, I never would have put him in the position he is in now. I've already watched one son fight for his life because of an error in my judgment; I shouldn't have to watch another."

Olivia started to tear up when she heard Sonny's cutting words. "What do you want me to say, Sonny, I'm sorry?"

Olivia took a moment to gather her thoughts before she began to explain her reasons to Sonny, the reasons that she had not yet had the opportunity to share with Dante. The thought that now, she might never get that chance to explain the choices she had made to her son made her shudder.

No matter how righteous Sonny's anger was, Olivia was not going to let him bully her into apologizing for protecting Dante, then or now. "Sonny, I was 15 years old when I got pregnant with Dante. You were the local mob boy ready to do whatever it took to move up the ranks. I saw what the mob did to the people in our neighborhood; what it did to you. I didn't want that life for my child. My family accepted the fact I was pregnant out of wedlock and welcomed my son with open arms. You were a mob soldier. What did you have to offer him…or me? Honestly. Think back to what your life was like then. It was surrounded by nothing but violence and you were always in the middle of it. While I may have loved you, once I knew about Dante, his was the only life that mattered…and it still is. So don't you stand there and tell me that I should have made a different choice. You knew that I wanted nothing to do with the mob and yet you still chose that life. It was your choice that dictated what happened, not mine."

As much as Sonny knew there was truth in Olivia's words he wasn't ready to accept that keeping him in the dark about Dante was for the best. "But he's a grown man now, untouched by my influence just like you wanted. Why didn't you tell me about Dante when I came to see you in Bensonhurst last year?"

"No good could come from it. Dante wasn't going to be thrilled to learn that he was the son of a mobster, believe me, it was better to leave it alone." Olivia thought briefly about confessing to Sonny that not only did he have a son, but his son was a cop. But it wasn't her secret to tell, it was Dante's. He needed to do it in his own time and way, if at all, because once it got out he was the son of a mobster; his career could be in jeopardy.

Olivia looked at Sonny and saw the stubborn set of his jaw and knew that no matter what she said, right here in the hospital hallway, this was an argument she would never win. It was best just to fold her hand and move on. "Sonny, I did the best I could with the decisions I made. We can't go back. We can only move forward from this point. I can't imagine my life without my baby. He is special to me because he is a part of you, the best part," Olivia said. Despite the life that Sonny had chosen, Olivia still believed that Sonny did have goodness inside him. But with each passing year, each violent episode, it was getting harder and harder to see. His decline into darkness and his easy spiral into episodes of violence, like the one he had unleashed at Claudia, was exactly what she had never wanted Dante to see or experience. Every time she saw the sweet teasing smile on her son's face and the effortless way he gave love and affection she knew she had made the right decision. "As much as you might want to argue and second guess the choices I've made, now is not the time. Right now, the most important issue, the only issue, is keeping our son alive."

Sonny wondered if Olivia spoke the truth that Dante was the best part of him. The part of him that was lost so long ago in Bensonhurst when he was still a child. Now, knowing the truth about Dante, he couldn't help but feel that on some level he had known all along that there was a deeper connection between the two of them. Many times over the past few months, Sonny had sensed that there was more to Dante than just some mob lieutenant that wanted to take over his business. He had seen something in those dark eyes. In fact, he saw himself in those eyes, but never bothered to look deeper. He wanted more information from Olivia, but knew now wasn't the time. This conversation wasn't over, it had just started.

When they walked back into Dante's room, they found Lulu fast asleep sitting beside him with her head resting against his arm. Olivia walked over and gave Lulu a hug. Lulu stirred; she didn't awaken. She barely even moved. Olivia moved closer to Dante and rubbed his bandaged upper arm. Dante opened his eyes and tried to give his mother his trademark grin, but failed miserably. A tear fell from the corner of his eye and trailed down the side of his face. Olivia's heart froze as she could count on one hand the times she has seen her son cry, reaching out and brushing the tear away she tried to reassure him, "Hey baby, you're holding your own right now. Are you in pain? Do you need more pain medication?"

Dante was in physical pain, but that wasn't what had brought tears to his eyes. That was caused by a different kind of pain, one that no pain medication was going to take away. "Please, ma, don't let her do it," he begged. He held his mother's gaze long enough to see comprehension there, she knew what he was asking. He wanted to say more but his body was already weakening from the small exertion of the past few minutes and despite his best efforts his eyes closed and he drifted off. Olivia realized Lulu must have told Dante about donating her kidney to him if she was a match. Olivia watched as Dante's eyes closed, and while she wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, she sought to allay his fears. "Dante," she leaned down, and spoke softly into his ear "Lulu is a very strong-willed woman, but she is a woman who has found her soul mate and the thought of losing you is just overwhelming her right now. She will do the right thing regarding the baby."

"What baby?" Sonny asked, having been standing close enough to Olivia to pick up her whispered words.

Olivia said nothing in reply, but her eyes gave him all the answer he needed.

With that revelation Sonny's world shifted on its axis when it hit him that not only he gained a son tonight, but also a grandchild. Sonny knew Dante was seeing Lulu, but didn't know the extent of their relationship. He didn't realize it had progressed to this level already. It suddenly dawned on him that he knew NOTHING about this son lying in this bed. If Dante didn't survive, Sonny would never know about his life. He had to make it through this; Sonny wanted to know everything about him, not just the little bit that he has learned when he thought of him as a trusted lieutenant.

As angry as Sonny wanted to be at being denied the opportunity to be a father to Dante, he felt maybe this grandchild was a new beginning for this family – a new beginning for him. As much as he hated to admit it, Olivia had been right, he had been unable to keep the violence in his life from touching his children, but maybe he could fix that with his grandchildren. It humbled and frightened him to think that the decisions he had made all those years ago may yet touch another generation. It gave him a lot to think about – but not now. Right now he would deal with the more immediate needs and focus on the future later.

Sonny walked to the sleeping Lulu, staring down at the young woman who had always had a place in his heart and who now was carrying his grandchild. He could tell she needed her rest, even asleep, the lines of exhaustion and stress were clear to see. He found out from Olivia that Lulu had a room on the same floor of the hospital as she had refused to be too far from Dante. Sonny bent down and gently picked Lulu up so as not to awaken her and carried her to her room, placing her on the bed and covering her. She rolled onto her side and curled protectively around her unborn child, but never awakened. Sonny stayed with her a few moments, gathering his thoughts and trying to make sense of just how much his life had changed in the past hour; and how much more it was likely to change in the days ahead. Planting a soft kiss to Lulu's forehead, he quietly left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – A life begins again

After leaving Lulu's room he returned to Olivia and the two of them sat vigil by their son's side throughout the rest of the night.

Dante was restless. He seemed unable to settle as if disturbed by bad dreams. Every time he moved, the alarms from the various machines would be set off further preventing any hope he had of rest. Olivia was concerned that his movements were too much for his battered kidney. He needed to be still instead of twisting about, risking undoing all the repairs that Patrick had made. Olivia did her best to comfort him, but her words and loving touch weren't enough. Her days of being Dante's safe haven, the person that he always turned to for guidance, love and comfort were numbered. Lulu had taken over that role. Olivia knew Dante needed Lulu as much as Lulu needed him. As much as it made her sad to know that someone would be taking her place in his heart, she knew it was the natural order of things and she was glad that he had found someone with as much love, and fire, as Lulu Spencer.

As Sonny watched the bond between Olivia and Dante, he could not help but feel jealous. All of the special moments a father and son experience, all the memories they build and share, he missed them all. He was going to do what he could to make things right with Dante, if that was even possible. For all Sonny knew Dante wouldn't want him to be part of his life. From everything Sonny had seen, Dante had grown in to a fine man without Sonny's input, and maybe he would be fine continuing that way. Clearly he had known that Sonny was his father before the shooting and yet he had said nothing. Sonny had to prepare himself for the fact that his son may not want to have him for a father.

Sonny decided that all he could do was to reach out to Dante and hope that they could somehow build a relationship. To that end he would help Lulu and Dante and their growing family, if they would let him. He knew that Dante's recovery, and he firmly believed that he would recover, would be difficult for a man like Dante who always seemed to be in motion. He also knew that being under so much stress wouldn't be good for Lulu or the baby. So it was settled, at least in Sonny's mind, Dante and Lulu would move into Sonny's mansion when Dante was released. Olivia could come too if she wanted. No matter how he felt about her right now, Sonny knew that he could not keep her from her son…their son. Sonny would discuss it with them when Dante was out of the woods.

It was nearing six am. Olivia was convinced that despite the rough night, Dante's color had started to return. While his fever wasn't gone, he seemed cooler to her. That had to be a good sign. She had to go wake up Lulu, as promised, to make sure she was with them when Patrick came in for morning rounds. Olivia started to leave when Sonny volunteered to go.

He wanted to have a few minutes alone with Lulu, maybe he could see what she thought of his idea of them living with him. Sonny could hear Lulu sobbing as he got closer to her room. When he came through the door, Lulu tried futilely to wipe away her tears before Sonny would see them. Sonny didn't say a word and instead came to sit beside her on the bed. Things would never be the same for the Corinthos/Spencer family. He put his hand up to Lulu's cheek to brush away the tears she had missed. At his touch Lulu folded into his arms and started weeping again.

"Sonny, you've never lied to me," Lulu said between sobs. "Do you think Dante will make it?"

Sonny replied, "In all honesty, Lulu, I don't know. I do know the love in his room when we are all together is enough for anyone to survive. Dante is special, he's a survivor. I saw that for myself after he saved Morgan. Patrick was pretty pessimistic then, and look how fast he recovered." Sonny wanted Lulu to know he would be there for her and the baby regardless of the outcome. "Lulu, you are carrying my grandchild. For that, I will always love you, take care of you and help you, no matter what." "Have you told anyone else about the baby?"

Sonny's words had been what she needed to hear right then and for the first time since this nightmare began, Lulu felt better. Lulu answered, "Just the four of us, Sonny, and my doctors. Dante and I had decided we wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer. We needed to get things in order to be able to handle the questions that will be thrown at us. Now, keeping it a secret is more important than ever."

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Because, if I am a match and Dante needs a kidney, I want to give him mine. This would mean I would have to abort our baby." Lulu stated it so easily. She could see the shocked look on Sonny's face at her words; she refused to look him in the eyes for fear of what she would see there. Those same dark eyes as Dante's. Maybe even the same sorrow.

Sonny was surprised at what Lulu said. "Lulu, I really don't think you want to give up this child, do you?"

Lulu sat up and brushed the tears from her cheeks. She didn't want to talk about this situation with Sonny. So, instead of answering him she changed the subject and told Sonny she needed to get freshened up before Dr. Lee came to check on her. She promised that once she got the all clear that she would come to see Dante and wait for Patrick's next update.

Sonny took her not so subtle hint that she was not going to discuss aborting the baby with him and after Lulu gave him a kiss on the cheek, left her alone, with her promise that she would join them in Dante's room as soon as she could.

When Dr. Lee arrived a few minutes later she told Lulu that everything looked fine with both her and the baby, but she was somewhat concerned about Lulu's two fainting spells. She was starting to see similarities between Lulu and Carly's pregnancies. She wanted to have Lulu tested to see if she had the same condition as Carly, but Lulu refused.

Dr. Lee didn't understand why Lulu would not want to be tested. Dr. Lee knew that with Dominic in a hospital bed with life threatening injuries that the stress on Lulu was enormous. She explained that stress during any pregnancy is not good, but if Lulu had the same condition as Carly it could be life threatening to both her and the baby. Given the current situation, she really thought it was prudent to know what they were dealing with.

Lulu listened patiently to everything Dr. Lee had to say, but she had different thoughts that she needed to talk about with Dr. Lee.

"Dr. Lee, if necessary and if I were a match, could I be a transplant donor for Dominic?" Lulu inquired.

Dr. Lee was surprised at the question. Not really knowing where Lulu was headed, Dr. Lee gave her the medical answer. "Well, Lulu, if test results came back positively saying you were a match, then yes, six months after giving birth, you could be a donor for Dominic."

Lulu knew Dante might not have that kind of time on his hands to wait for a transplant. Dr. Lee saw the look in Lulu's eyes and knew exactly why she was asking this question. She wanted to make sure Lulu understood the consequences of her actions.

"Lulu, you understand that it would not be possible to donate a kidney while you are pregnant, right? She asked. Are you thinking about aborting your baby to give your kidney to Dominic? Have you even been tested?" Dr. Lee took a breath and continued. Have you spoken to Dominic or anyone else about this?"

Since the shooting, all Lulu could think about was keeping Dante alive. She would do whatever it took to help him. He had saved Lulu from drowning without any hesitation or consideration of the risk to his own life. She wanted to do the same for him. Throughout the past 24 hours, all she could think about was what her life would be like without Dante. She never really thought about how awful it sounded to abort their child, a child which, while not planned for, was conceived out of their love, to save his life. It had struck a nerve when Dante questioned how she could even think about doing such a thing. He had been so hurt that she even considered it. Now, Dr. Lee, while not outright asking her if she really understood what she was doing, was clearly questioning her decision as well.

When Lulu had told Dante she was pregnant, he never hesitated in his love for her or the baby. It was immediate. His face had reflected joy, wonder and love for this tiny unborn child. The overwhelming love in his eyes had washed away all the fear and doubts she'd had about telling him of the pregnancy. With sudden clarity it struck Lulu this could be the only child Dante ever has. If he doesn't make it then this baby would be his legacy. The significance of the life growing within her finally hit her and Lulu began to cry and shake uncontrollably. She knew at that moment she couldn't give up this baby. As much as her love for Dante was unending, this baby meant so much to them. It was the embodiment of their love. How could she have even given a thought to aborting this baby? If, and it was a big if, Lulu was a match, they could work through the options to both having the baby and having the transplant. This baby was Dante's reason to fight for life.

As she sobbed, Lulu began to feel dizzy and her vision blurred. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. Almost as quickly as these feelings swept over her, calmness flowed over her in its place. She knew what she needed to do. Deep down, Lulu knew she wanted to keep this baby, she always had; she just hadn't been able to see the possibility of saving both Dante and the baby. She believed that was possible now. This baby was a part of them, and the love they found together. It would survive.

"Lulu, are you okay?" Dr Lee asked.

Lulu sat up with a newfound strength. She was sure it was Dante's presence growing inside of her. It was as if their child was already making her stronger, able to face whatever was to come. "Yes, I'm fine." She continued, "I'm not sure what I was thinking, I think I panicked at the thought of raising our child by myself."

Lulu's face reflected a confidence Dr. Lee hadn't seen since Lulu found out she was pregnant. Dr. Lee hugged the new mother and said "I know you are worried about Dominic, but things do have a way of working out when you have time to think. Your baby is healthy, but you need to keep your stress down. I know Dominic being hospitalized doesn't help with that, but you have someone growing inside of you, depending on your good health. I know you will survive whatever is thrown at you. You have grown up, Leslie Lu Spencer."

"Are we done, Dr. Lee?" Lulu knew she needed to get to Dante to tell him about her decision.

Lulu got out of bed, put on her shoes and sprinted to Dante's room. Olivia and Sonny must have stepped out for a moment for which Lulu was grateful, because she wanted some time alone with him. Dante was asleep, but Lulu could still see he was in pain. She tip toed up to him and slipped in bed beside him. She knew she shouldn't have climbed into his bed because she was sure it was painful for him to move, but she couldn't help it. She had to be next to him. She needed him to feel her presence and feel her strength, so she cuddled as close to him as she could, resting her hand over his heart and her head on his pillow. For some crazy reason, she felt relieved; she knew she could have it all - Dante and the baby.

"Dante, I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I want to keep you with me always. I want you to know, if something happens to you, I'll always have your son. I have no idea why I thought I could do what I said I would do, but I was scared to death of losing you. If you can fight for your life, I will fight for our baby's." She sounded strangely calm even to her own ears. It was if all the fear and terror of the last twenty four hours had just washed away and had been replaced by this absolute surety that everything would work out.

Dante's eyes opened and she could see the sparkle again. He smiled at her and didn't bother to try to hide his pain. There was no point as he knew she could see right through him. He was sure she could also see his excitement about their baby in his eyes. "By the way, how do you know it is a boy?" Dante questioned. "Isn't it too early to know yet?"

Dante felt a surge of energy and continued to talk, "Patrick's been in already. You just missed him. My fever has broken and the medication is starting to do its job. As long as I take things easy and do what the doctor says, I should make a complete recovery. I dodged a bullet again, pun intended."

"So, do you think I could hire you as my personal twenty four hour nurse?" he joked, a slight hint of his trademark grin making an appearance.

And with that question, Lulu knew Dante was going to survive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dante was proving to be the world's worst patient. Even Lulu was losing patience with him. It was a challenge to even keep him in bed, despite how much he was suffering. Dante would have preferred to spend his recovery out of the hospital, in the privacy of Lulu's apartment. He was uncomfortable and thought if he was somewhere else, while it wouldn't alleviate his discomfort, he could at least get some sleep. Instead he was stuck in the hospital where every few hours some nurse was in taking blood, changing his IV, or asking him if he was ok. He couldn't sleep in the hospital and even when he did, manage to drop off, he would invariably be jolted awake by a nightmare, the same nightmare he'd been having since he'd been shot. He was starting to dread falling asleep as every time he did, he would only wake up in a cold sweat, his heart racing, his insides twisted in knots and his body raked with pain.

"Dante, wake up" Lulu shook him slightly to bring him to consciousness. "You're having another nightmare?" She said, running her fingers through his soft hair as he shook off the last vestiges of the bad dream. She had been sitting at Dante's bedside for more hours than she could count and she had become disgustingly familiar with the signs. Lulu tried not to push Dante to reveal what his nightmares were about, but she knew that whatever the cause they were interfering with his ability to rest and recover. As she sat watching him, she debated whether she should add to his concerns by telling him that Dr. Lee was now demanding for those blood tests that Lulu had earlier pushed aside. She didn't want to burden him, but at the same time, one of the things she valued most in their relationship was their honesty with each other.

Dante half-opened his eyes and tried with a half-hearted grin to hide his noticeable discomfort. "I'm ok, feeling much better," he quipped.

Lulu wasn't buying into it any longer. She needed to know what was going on inside Dante's head. "Sorry, officer," she tried to be funny, "I've watched you enough this week, I know something is bothering you. I've tried not to push you, but I do know you're tormented, both physically and mentally. I need to know what's going on so I can help you and you're going tell me." Lulu wasn't going to be ignored any longer. She had other worries besides Dante's recovery now.

Dante knew he couldn't hold out any longer either. "I haven't ever experienced this kind of pain in my life before, Lulu. There's no way to get comfortable or rest. On top of that, I can't seem to sleep here because either the staff is awaking me up or these damn announcements wake me. I'm so tired…" he was doing his best to avoid her interrogation but still be truthful with her without adding more worry.

Lulu stared at him for a moment and then crawled into Dante's bed. Most of his wires and tubes had been removed, so it was easier for her now to settle next to him and hold him. She didn't care anymore about whether Epiphany would come in and tell her she wasn't allowed to be in his bed. They needed each other; they drew their strength from one another, not just emotionally but physically. Lulu knew that Dante needed her like this as much as he needed any of the medicines that the doctors were providing him. Dante was a bit surprised, but once she got settled, they pulled each other close. Lulu took her hands and cupped Dante's face between them. She kissed him so lightly, but lovingly on his lips. She pulled back and smiled at him. "So, you gonna tell me about the nightmares?" Lulu asked, letting him know that she had noticed that he had left out that part of the answer he had given her earlier. He said nothing, but as she looked into his eyes to search out his hell, she could see the fear in his eyes. Something she had rarely seen in his eyes, and only when it pertained to her. He never seemed to worry about himself, but her, he would lay down his life to protect. She knew this about him and while she would fight to keep him from ever making that sacrifice, she also loved that unbending devotion. She pulled him closer to her and embraced him tightly to let him know everything would work out. Their next kiss was more passionate.

Dante responded hungrily to Lulu's caress. He began to grab her to pull her on top of him, when all of a sudden, he cried out in agony, and froze, his breathing coming in short gasps. For a moment, he had forgotten where he was and what had happened to him. He just wanted her. She overwhelmed him; she always did, for a brief moment all he could think about was Lulu and being with her. He had been thinking about being at home in bed with Lulu and the reality of his situation had faded for a wonderful, but too brief moment. Unfortunately, while his mind may not have registered he was in no physical condition to make love to her, his body sure had. But still to be close to her, to feel her soft skin next to his, to smell the scent of her was more than enough for that instant.

Lulu jerked away, when he yelled and questioned "What are you thinking? Are you crazy? You've just had major surgery in the last ten days, you can't be doing this!? Are you ok?"

"I couldn't resist your animal magnetism" Dante responded, trying to be funny, to deflect his stupidity of trying to seduce her.

"Dante, you are avoiding my questions, all of my questions."

"Well, Cupcake, what am I supposed to think when you crawl into my bed? Epiphany has already warned you about that."

"You are still avoiding…" her voice trailed as Lulu started to climb out of the bed.

"Ok, ok…" Dante grabbed Lulu by the hand, showing her he wanted her to remain beside him. She acquiesced and settled down next to him again, her hand idly drawing circles on his chest.

Dante begin to tell Lulu about his nightmares, as much as he didn't want to. "These dreams aren't normal. The events leading up to my being shot are the same, but instead of living, I'm dead. I can see myself above everyone. I can see the misery I've put all my loved ones through with my job, my undercover work; but the worst part of it? It is seeing what it has done to you and the baby. At one point, right before I wake up, you are holding your stomach screaming in pain; you're crying and saying you're losing the baby. That's when, I wake up." A bead of sweat had formed on Dante's forehead as he recounted his nightly horror. "I don't know what I would do if that were truly to happen. I just need to get out of this place and get somewhere I can relax, keep you safe and sleep in your arms again."

Lulu knew she also couldn't hold onto her secret any longer. It would only be harder on Dante if she tried to hide the tests and then found out something was wrong. "Well, if you can come clean, so can I." she told him. Dante turned his head and stared intently at her, giving her time to find her voice.

Lulu was remarkably calm. "Dr. Lee has ordered blood tests on me and the baby. She believes because of my fainting spells…" Lulu looked at Dante's eyes to see what she could read into them "I may have the same medical condition as Carly and yes, I've had more than one fainting spell."

Dante's stern look made her stress level go up, but she continued. "Dante, take a breath. I know what you are thinking."

Dante wasn't sure if he was really hearing Lulu right or if he was imagining the whole thing. His agitation wasn't just apparent in his eyes as one of the monitors still attached to him responded by increasing the tempo of its previously steady beeping and another set off an annoying warning alarm that would soon have a nurse at the bedside.

"Now Dante, after everything I've been through recently, it would be surprising if I DIDN'T faint. But what you have to remember is that, this baby was conceived, albeit accidentally, from the love between us. This baby is resilient, I can already feel it. I mean, it's a Spencer after all, and a Falconari and the one thing I know for sure about both our families is that we are stubborn to a fault. And we're fighters. There is someone growing inside me and it is so much bigger than us. When I was trying to figure out what to do if a transplant was necessary; it was as if the baby was speaking to me, willing me to be strong. If the tests show I have the same sickness that Carly did, well, I'll do whatever it takes. This baby and I can handle it. I mean if Carly can have a healthy baby after a kidnapping and giving birth in a cabin alone, then I'm sure we will do just fine by following Dr. Lee's orders and giving birth in the safety of a hospital. I promise you I will do nothing to put either of us at risk. But you have to do the same. You have to get better and not put your recovery at risk."

Dante knew Lulu was right. Lulu had the strength to see this pregnancy through. She wasn't the same person she described to him during one of their talks a few weeks ago. Lulu had confessed, if that's what Dante wanted to think of it as, when she told him about her past with Dillon, Logan and Johnny. It was one of the hardest things Lulu ever had to tell but Dante knew that Lulu had needed to say it and he needed to hear it. When she was finished, Dante had held her and while he would have liked to have spared her all the pain and heartache she had endured, he knew deep down that had she not gone through that crucible, she would not have evolved into the person she was now. The person he had fallen in love with heart and soul. Lulu wasn't a porcelain doll or a fragile child any longer. Maybe she never had been and it was their over protectiveness that had put her on the path to doubting herself. He was happy Lulu had struggled through those tough days to become a strong, independent woman. By growing up, she became his partner, someone Dante could work side by side with and who he trusted with his life.

Dante pulled Lulu, with whatever energy he had left, as close as he could to him. "Miss Lesley Lu Spencer, you walked into my life when I least expected it. I wasn't looking for you, but you took my breath away from the first day we met. I wouldn't want to change one thing about you. I trust you and know you will do the right thing for you and our baby."

Lulu exhaled and gave Dante a reassuring kiss. "I'll schedule the tests with Dr. Lee for later today. If it's ok with you, I would like to call Olivia to have her go with me since you're still chained to this bed. She has been a major source of support for us since this has happened. I need her here since I cannot have my own mother."

Dante understood the bond Lulu needed, but missed, with her own mother. He was proud she felt such a connection to Olivia to include her in their lives. Dante had always thought that his mom was a great mother. She had sacrificed so much to ensure that Dante had a wonderful life. A life filled with a huge extended family, tons of love and laughter and good times, and not one overshadowed by the violence and danger that he knew would have been his world if she had been honest about who his father was all those years ago. Yes, on some level he was still angry with her about keeping his father from him, but when he awoke from surgery and saw the agony in his mother's eyes, he knew exactly why she had done it. He was living proof of the love she had shared with Sonny and her wish to preserve the good qualities in him that only a young Olivia had bothered to see. How could he hate her for that? And now, with his own child on the way, he was not sure that if he had been in her exact situation, he would not have done the same thing – sacrificed everything for the love of his child.

Dante pulled Lulu close and closing his eyes rested his head against hers. "I think she would really like that" As much as he wanted to get out of that bed and be with Lulu for the test, he knew she would have the next best thing going – his mother.

Olivia took the call from Lulu while she was on her way to see Sonny at his home. She told Lulu she would meet her at the hospital as soon as she could, but first she needed to talk to Sonny. When Olivia arrived at the house, Sonny met her at the door. Olivia's radar was immediately on high alert as Sonny seemed a little too upbeat, like the proverbial kid in a candy store. She had seen him like this before, back in Bensonhurst all those many years ago before Sonny had turned into a far different and darker person. As she entered the mansion, she heard the rumble of what sounded like furniture being moved across the floor. Olivia her eyes squinting at Sonny, turned her head, said "What are you doing?"

Sonny wasn't going to hide it with small talk. "I'm redecorating the west wing so it will accommodate Dante, Lulu, the baby... and you. I would like for all of you to move in when Dante is released from the hospital. I mean, you and Lulu can actually move in sooner if you want, you can even help decorate so it's to your liking. But I understand if you want to wait until Dante is released and you all come together." Sonny said, his words spilling out at almost a manic speed.

Olivia didn't know whether to be surprised or angry. "What makes you think any of us would want to move into this house?" she asked defensively. "I have a perfectly good apartment that Dante can stay in while he recovers and if he doesn't want to stay with me, Lulu has an apartment for them." Even though Olivia would have preferred for Dante to be with his mother while he recovered, she understood why she would never insist on that happening. She also knew she wasn't the person Sonny had to convince to move here. "Sonny, you do understand, you can't make up for the lost years. You can't make him love you."

Sonny understood what she was saying; he just didn't want to accept it.

Olivia continued, "Dante isn't going to make this easy. Plus, I can't say he's too happy with me. Our last conversation wasn't too pleasant. He actually threw me out of Lulu's apartment."

"Well, I can certainly understand why" Sonny snapped.

Olivia wasn't going to hear his cutting remarks. "Look, Sonny, we've been over this. I did what I did, what more can I say? Instead of rehashing the past, maybe we, as a new family, can figure out the future. We are going to be grandparents soon. We have to start mending bridges before the baby gets here."

Sonny just stared at her as if her words had no impact. She couldn't help but wonder how or when Sonny was going to realize that this was one situation that all of his mob power and demanding ways could not influence. Seeing the stubborn man standing before her, she could not help but see the similarities to the small boy who had so often planted himself in front of her willing her to his way with his mere presence. God, help her but Dante and Sonny were more alike than she sometimes wanted to acknowledge. This could turn out to be an impossible display of stubbornness, if neither of them was willing to back down or compromise. But, Olivia knew that whatever relationship these two men ultimately ended up with, if any, it was not her place to try to manipulate it. She had done that for too many years and that time had passed. They would have to work this out – for better or worse.

"I've got to leave for the hospital. Lulu is having some tests run and she wants me to go with her." Olivia stated, wanting to leave Sonny's mansion and his fantasies.

Sonny looked at Olivia and to her surprise said "I'm coming with you. I'll stay with Dante while you both are gone."

Lulu was pacing in Dante's room waiting for Olivia. She had stayed with Dante while he slept. Lulu was glad she had pushed him to open up to her and was relieved even more when she told him about the medical tests. He seemed to be sleeping so soundly and peacefully for once. From time to time, she would walk over to Dante, touch his face with her hand or play with his hair, then go back to pacing the floor. It seemed like an eternity between the time she had called Olivia and finally seeing her walk through the door. Lulu was surprised when she saw Sonny trailing behind her. "What are you doing here? Lulu questioned Sonny.

"I decided while you girls went to the lab for those tests, I would sit here with my son. Olivia told me about everything on the car ride over." Sonny said matter-of-fact.

Lulu wasn't sure whether to be happy or not about Sonny being here. All she wanted at this point was for Dante to remain comfortable and get some rest. It had been such a struggle to get Dante to this place, and she really didn't want Sonny to interfere. She wanted to make sure Dante was up for handling whatever the test results might indicate and with Sonny here that might not happen. Lulu took a breath, squared herself between Dante and Sonny and said "Sonny, please allow Dante to rest. As you may or may not know, he's not been sleeping well. I think we have remedied some of his worries and he's finally been able to relax. These tests I'm having are the last of his worries. So, for him to sleep right now is the most important thing. I'm asking you not to wake him."

Sonny took in the protective position that Lulu had taken between him and his son and knew at that moment that she was not going to back down. Instead he just nodded in agreement and looked at Dante like any new worried parent would.

Lulu and Olivia left for her tests, but not before Lulu bent down and whispered into Dante's ear "I'll take care of our little bambino. Don't worry my love." She kissed him on the cheek and turned for the door.

Sonny watched his newfound son silently for the longest time. He thought about his conversation with Olivia and wondered if what she had said was true. Would he ever be able to earn Dante's love? It was incredible to Sonny just how much that man sleeping in that bed reminded him of himself. To look at him now, it was unmistakable.

Just about the time Sonny decided to leave to get a cup of coffee, Dante yelled out "NO!" Sonny turned to look at Dante and all he could see was a frightened child before him. Sonny walked over to him and laid his hand on Dante's injured shoulder. "Son…Dante…are you ok?"

Dante stirred and grimaced from the pain shooting through him. He opened his eyes wide from the wonder of what Sonny had just called him. He tried to sit up in bed, but Sonny, with seemingly little effort, kept him from rising.

"You don't remember much about the night of the shooting do you?" Sonny questioned.

"No, I don't," Dante responded.

"Well, you blurted something out about your parentage," Sonny stated.

Dante just shook his head. "It's obvious, I was out of it. I didn't know what I was saying," he wanted to be able to justify what he said, to throw Sonny off track. Somehow, though, Dante knew he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this one. It appeared the Genie was out of the bottle on this particular secret. He was a little upset that no one had bothered to remind him of that fact once he was lucid again.

"Dante, your mother confirmed it. It's kinda hard for a parent to fabricate a story when their own child is lying near death." Sonny was suggesting they get straight to the point. "We can argue about everything that has happened here, but I don't think it's going to change the bottom line. I've resolved my anger and issues with Olivia. I suggest you do the same. She is your mother and always will be. She loves you with every ounce of her being and did the best she could at the time. We can move forward from this point and start to build a relationship we can be proud of. I want you to know Dante, I love you, and I want you and your family in my life."

Dante tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Sonny had the gall to give him any advice about his mother or her reasons for doing anything. How dare he presume to know anything about his relationship with his mother? The guy really did have a set of balls on him. As Dante started to speak, Lulu and Olivia walked through the door after returning from Lulu's tests. Dante stared into Sonny's eyes and blankly said "Sonny, I'm not sure I can do that."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Test Results

Over the next few days, Dante repeatedly told Sonny to give him space, finally resorting to bluntly telling the older man that he would broach the subject if and when he wanted to actually talk about their relationship. In his head, Dante was not sure what he really wanted to do about the fact that Sonny was his father. He still was unsure if knowing the truth really changed anything for him. It was only biology, and while he may have learned to like certain things about Sonny, the fact was the man was a criminal. Did he really want to bring that element into his life - into his child's life? Right now, Dante only had the energy to focus on Lulu, the baby, and the test results. Sonny would just have to wait.

Lulu had seen the stress that Sonny's continued presence was causing Dante and finally decided that it was time to take action. After making sure that Dante was still sleeping, she slipped out of his hospital room and went to see Sonny, before he could show up at the hospital yet again. She was determined to make him understand that he needed to put his desire to foster a relationship with Dante on hold, at least until Dante was released from the hospital. Lulu knew that Dante was still processing everything that had happened and he needed some time to elapse before he was ready to contemplate jumping into any father/son reunion.

Resolved to make Sonny understand that he just needed to back off, Lulu entered his living room just as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. He looked up, apparently startled to see her there, and Lulu launched into the speech that she had been practicing on the ride over. "Sonny, Dante is really torn up about finding out about you. He didn't have time to wrap his head around any of it before he was shot. His own road to recovery has been pretty rocky. And then with this medical scare with me, he needs time and space. What he doesn't need is you in his room everyday trying to force a relationship on him that he's not ready for yet. I'm begging you, Sonny, please let him work through this at his own speed and try to get through the holidays without any incidents. We are hoping Patrick will let him come home by Christmas Eve." I know that you'd like to start bonding and making up for lost time, and I honestly can't say if that will ever happen. But I can tell you that whether it does or not, now is not the time to be pushing the issue. You're just irritating your son, not winning any points." Lulu took a breath, glad that she had managed to get all the words out without Sonny interrupting her. The she looked at her watch and noticed the time crunch she was under. "I really need to get back to the hospital because Dr Lee is giving us my test results today. We are praying I don't have the same medical issue Carly had, and after the last few weeks some good news would be nice right now. Please think about what I've said."

Sonny politely listened to this new lecture from Lulu. He was a bit surprised at himself for letting her do this to him again. However, he had to smile because he realized just how much Lulu was like Carly. He could see similarities between the two cousins, especially in their fierce devotion and protection of those they loved. He surely couldn't fault his son for falling for a woman like that – he certainly had. Sonny sighed and said, "Lulu, I'll agree to hold off and let Dante figure out where he stands with me as his father, but in return, I want an agreement, now, that all of you will move into my house so he can continue his recuperation. Agreed?"

Lulu knew she was fighting a losing battle with Sonny. She took a minute to think about this option before she answered him. "Ok, Sonny, we will move into the mansion with you when he is released. I will talk to him about this today AFTER the test results have been delivered. He may not be happy about it and you have to understand he may say no, but I will try my best to get him to agree. That's the most I can promise." Lulu stated, hoping that Dante would understand why she was making this promise. If nothing else it would buy them a little breathing room and they could always back out later, although she really didn't want to envision the tantrum that Sonny might throw at that. "Just please, give us a few hours before you barge in and announce that everyone is going to be one happy family from now on." Lulu tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she could just imagine Sonny doing exactly that, and the Falconaris in the room looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. "We may need some time to interpret these results if things aren't positive for me or the baby."

Sonny, pleased that he'd wrangled a promised out of Lulu to move in, relented on going to the hospital immediately to talk to Olivia and Dante, and instead gave Lulu a kiss before she walked out of the house. Sonny's limo had picked her up from the hospital and was waiting by the door to take her back. As soon as he saw the car pull away from the curb, Sonny picked up the phone to call Olivia. She didn't answer her cell phone, so he left her a message making arrangements to pick her up in a couple of hours. There were a lot of preparations that needed to be made to have the house ready for his son and new family.

As soon as the limo pulled up to the hospital doors, Lulu sprinted out of the car door and ran to Dante's room. She thought she was going to be late for her appointment and wanted to make sure she was able to talk to Dante before Dr. Lee came. "Well, it looks like you made it" Dante said in a cynical way of greeting as Lulu burst through the doorway, panting slightly at her rush from the elevator Without halting, she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips with such force, she was almost afraid she couldn't pull away from him.

Dante wasn't happy Lulu had left. And even though she had not told him where she was going, he knew it was to Sonny's. By the force of her kiss, his detective senses went on high alert – she was trying to distract him and was keeping something from him. He hated being in this bed. If it wasn't for the last lines and monitors, and the fact that he could barely stand on his own, he would have gone with Lulu wherever she went. Until he was sure she and the baby were safe, he didn't like having Lulu out of his sight. He was doing everything Patrick required. Yes, he had a few setbacks since the initial surgery, but he was healing quite nicely and was positive Patrick was going to discharge him by Christmas Eve. Patrick had been in earlier, which Lulu had missed, and said he wanted to double check some tests before he would decided whether to let him leave or not. Dante told Lulu "You missed Patrick. I'm not so sure you want to consider yourself arriving in time or not."

Lulu snapped back, "Hey, don't get testy here. It really doesn't matter if I was here for Patrick or not. I needed to run an errand and Sonny made sure his limo was available for us, so I took him up on the offer. I needed to make sure things were ready at home for you when you are released." Lulu held her breath that the term 'home' was general enough that she technically wasn't lying to him. Even as she rationalized that in her head, she knew it wasn't true; she was lying by omission, but only until after they spoke with Dr. Lee. Then, regardless of the results she would tell him all about her conversation and promise to Sonny. She just didn't want to start that argument now, when they might have much bigger things to talk about rather than simply the logistics of where they lived.

Dante was slightly taken aback by Lulu's tone and immediately settled down and looked at the mother of his child a bit more closely. He realized that despite the strong façade she was putting up, she was scared and now wasn't the time to throw a child size temper tantrum because she wasn't by his side. Taking her hand in his, he stroked it lovingly and said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated, and I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I just need to get out of here"

"I know, officer, just be patient" a hint of the old Lulu, and with her his nickname resurfaced.

"I'm nervous about all of these tests, yours and mine. I hate tests; always have, even in high school. I always seem to flunk the important ones." Dante's humor was starting to come back. "Christmas Eve is tomorrow, and I'm not spending it in this place. I'm ready for our lives to begin, again," as he shifted in the bed, he grimaced a bit because his abdomen was still sore from the surgery.

"Dante, we do have some things we need to talk about before you are released." Lulu stated matter-of-factly.

Before they could start this conversation, Dr. Lee walked into the room. Lulu grasped Dante's hand tighter as they waited for the verdict from the doctor. She was frightened of what the results might say and she started to shake. She took a deep breath and then knew she wasn't going to keep her balance. She began to feel warm and dizzy all at the same time. She could feel her body go limp and couldn't grab onto to Dante quick enough to stay upright. She remembered her descent to the floor but nothing after that.

Dante yelled "Lulu!" and did his best to hang onto her, but as she fell, about the only thing he could do was to make sure she didn't fall and hit her head. But tethered as he was to the bed, all he really did was slow her decent to the floor.

Dr. Lee rushed to Lulu's side while calling for assistance. While Dante looked on in frustration at not being able to do anything, Lulu was quickly picked up and laid on the cot that had been placed in the room days earlier so she could spend the night with him. Dr. Lee asked the attendant that had answered her cry for help to go get a blood pressure cuff, and while she waited she patted Lulu's cheek to wake her up and in a few minutes, Lulu's eyes flickered open.

Dante was worried. In fact he was way beyond worried; he had slid right into terrified territory. If he had to endure another six months of this, he'd be the one fainting by the end of it.

"Welcome back, cupcake." Dante smiled shakily at Lulu so as not to scare her. She gave a nervous smile in response.

After checking Lulu's blood pressure and assuring herself that it had returned to normal boundaries, Dr. Lee helped her sit up and regain her equilibrium. When Lulu tried to stand and return to her place next to Dante, Dr. Lee assisted her to her feet keeping a hand on her back until she was sure that there would be no repeat of the fainting spell. She knew that the two young parents needed each other's support and Lulu seemed no worse for wear from her descent to the linoleum a moment ago. Once Lulu was seated safely on the edge of Dante's bed, Dr. Lee wasted no time in going over the test results. "Well, Lulu, you seem to keep us on our toes, don't you?" Dr. Lee continued, "I've been over everything several times to make sure it is complete and correct."

At that point, Lulu grabbed onto Dante's arm and squeezed as hard as she could. "Hey, that hurts," Dante complained as her nails dug into his forearm.

Dr. Lee didn't miss a beat and persisted, "The tests have confirmed you are severely anemic, and you do not carry the medical aliment Carly had. Being as anemic as you are, can lead to fainting spells. As we have watched you experience. You will need to take a larger dose of iron tablets to bring your iron levels up to what they should be for the rest of your pregnancy. I want you to rest a bit more often and do your very best to keep your stress levels down. I would also like to order an ultrasound for later today. I want to make sure your baby is developing normally. I will talk to Patrick to make sure Dante can come with you to see your baby."

Before Dr. Lee had finished, tears of joy flooded down both Dante and Lulu's face. They were hugging, laughing and kissing each other. This was the best news they'd heard in a long time. The relief from both of them was showing. Dr. Lee smiled and said "I'll leave you alone for now, but please can you get some rest before the ultrasound? I'll talk to Epiphany to make sure she is not to bother either of you until it is time for the exam. In fact, I'll close the door behind me."

As Dr. Lee left the room, she quipped, "You can both thank me later for this."

Dante spoke first. "Lulu, I want you to know, I'm going to make sure you don't have any more fainting spells." I promise not to cause you any stress. And I'll cook healthy Italian food for you so that we get that iron level up and keep it there. He gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose as a show of his commitment to what he had just said. He pulled her close and for the first time since the shooting, he felt no pain, only happiness and love.

Lulu laughed at his vows to her knowing that her "officer" couldn't really promise her a stress-free pregnancy. But she suspected the Italian food diet might be true. The thought of him in the kitchen cooking for her for the next six months just made her smile all the more.

As she settled into bed with Dante and snuggled next to him; they fell asleep in each other's arms just like Dr. Lee had ordered.

Later, Olivia walked into Dante's room to a pleasant surprise. She saw two young people wrapped around each other in love. She couldn't help but smile at what she saw. She was so in love with Lulu and thought she was just the right person for her son. Lulu's total devotion to Dante during his surgery and stay at the hospital convinced Olivia, Lulu was the one. She had raised her son to be strong, opinionated and loyal, and he found in Lulu his equal in all those things. She couldn't help but imagine that these two would have some spectacular fights in their future, and some equally spectacular makeups.

Lulu was lying on her side and was cuddled next to Dante with her arm wrapped around him. Dante was lying on his back, his arm gently lying on top of Lulu's with their hands entwined with each other. Olivia didn't want to wake them, but knew Sonny was behind her, and he would want answers. She walked up to Lulu and lightly touched her face.

As Lulu's eyes opened, a smile crept upon her face. "It's great; we have received the best news. Both the baby and I are fine. It's the best Christmas present yet." Lulu whispered.

Her tone was just loud enough for Dante to open his eyes and look at the two women in his life. As he gazed at them, he realized he had so much to be thankful for. One woman brought him into this world and taught him everything that was good about him. The other was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and who was bringing his child into this world for him to pass on everything he had been taught. Dante knew he had to get out of this place and soon. He wanted to show his love for Lulu by Christmas and was losing time every minute he had to stay stuck in this bed.

Sonny walked into the room with that trademark grin and said "Merry Christmas everyone, are we ready to leave for my house?"

Three surprised looks turned in his direction. All three had different questions to throw at him at the same time.

Dante was the first. "What are you talking about?"

Lulu followed with "I have an ultrasound scheduled in the next few minutes." She had a look of fear on her face and this statement was the best she could come up with at the time. Lulu pulled away from Dante and jumped out of bed.

Olivia angrily said "Sonny, what kind of strong-armed tactic did you use on this vulnerable girl?"

Sonny was ready for the onslaught of questions and hesitation from these three. Fortunately, he'd had time to plan before seeing them and had all the answers rehearsed. What he couldn't know was how Dante would react.

Dante was caught off guard momentarily, but this confirmed where Lulu went earlier. "So, this is where you went today?" he turned and asked her.

He turned to Sonny and said, "Sonny, if you are asking me to come to live at your house, I am going to have to politely decline." Dante took a breath, knowing he had waited long enough to answer Sonny's persistent questioning about their relationship. He wanted to get it out in the open, but more importantly, he wanted to start to try to accept some their obvious differences. He continued to talk, "I know you are my father and how I found out isn't important." Dante wasn't ready to reveal he was a cop to Sonny just yet; he needed time to think about that issue. Because Sonny didn't know this detail, Dante really couldn't explain why he didn't want to have anything to do with Sonny and his lifestyle. "I know we need to sit down and have a discussion on how this changes things between us. But right now, the only thing I can think about is getting home and taking a breath and thanking God that I am still alive for Lulu and the baby."

"But Dante, you really do not have a home. Your room at Kelly's isn't a home. And Lulu and Olivia's apartment aren't big enough. All I am asking is that you come to my house to continue your recuperation. You can stay in the west wing; it has completely separate quarters. You'd never see me if you didn't want to." Sonny was prepared to fight as long as necessary to convince his son to come live with him. He was not going to take no for an answer.

Lulu chimed in and turning to Dante said "I have no problem staying there with you; Sonny has invited me as well. We do need some time alone and we really wouldn't get it with me sharing an apartment with Maxie."

Olivia sighed and added "And if you could stand having your mother around, I am sure Sonny would have no problem with me staying too. But if you'd rather not, I'm fine with that too. I'll do whatever you want, baby."

Dante took everyone's opinion in and chewed on them for a few moments. For some strange reason, there really weren't any arguments between any of them. It just seemed like a natural conversation between family members. It struck Dante as funny and he started to chuckle. "Why fight it", he thought.

Dante looked at Sonny and said "I give up, you win this one. After the ultrasound, and if I am released, we will pick up a few things and head to your house to stay, at least, through the holidays. Lulu and I will discuss the situation and decide whether we will stay longer and let you know. And Ma, Lulu and I would like it very much if you were there too."

Olivia smiled at Dante, his words telling her that he had already forgiven his mother. She couldn't keep the tears from filling her eyes and seeing the love for this wonderful child from overwhelming her. She reached out, stroked his face and kissed him on the forehead, not trusting herself to speak just yet, but wanting him to know that she understood the gift he had just delivered.

Sonny shook his head in agreement. He thought to himself "well, at least I got him there. We can work on the rest later." Sonny took Olivia by the arm and started out the door, at the same time Dr. Lee came in.

"So, are you two ready to go see your baby?" Dr. Lee asked?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Christmas Wishes

Dante and Lulu were riding a high, excited that Lulu's condition had not turned out to be as dire as they first had feared. Even so, Dante had still promised to do his best to keep Lulu's stress level down and to cook dinner more often. And to top off their relief and joy was their first chance to see their baby together. They were both acutely aware what a gift this was that they were doing this together, as in those first days following Dante's shooting and surgery it had been uncertain if he would even survive to lay eyes on his child. This was their Christmas miracle.

On their way to the ultrasound department, Lulu made sure to take the route that took them past the maternity floor and the nursery. As she pushed Dante in his wheelchair, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed as they neared the window where they could see the clear bassinets with the newborns on display. She smiled down at him and whispered, "We'll be here in six months. Think you can handle that, officer?" Dante grinned back at her and squeezed her hand in return.

When they arrived in the ultrasound room Dr. Lee was already waiting for them, a pleased smile on her face. Lulu helped Dante out of the wheelchair and walked him to the seat next to the bed where he would have a clear view of the images on the monitor. She then hopped onto the exam table as Dr. Lee prepared the machine. Lulu lay back and stretched her arm toward so Dante could take hold of her hand. Dr. Lee lifted Lulu's shirt up and pulled her trousers down to the top of her pubic bone. As Dr. Lee took the gel out of the warming tray, she squeezed it on Lulu's belly, as Lulu turned to the screen and watched a fuzzy picture pop up. She couldn't contain her excitement and squeezed Dante's hand; however, this time, she remembered not to dig her nails into his skin. As Dr. Lee rolled the scanner over her belly, the picture became more focused and fuzzy images began appearing. Nervous chuckles came from both of them as they tried to decipher what they were seeing.

"Lulu, have you been stepping out on me with Aquaman or something, because I think you're having a tadpole." Dante teased her, his brow scrunching up as he tried to make heads or tails of grey swirls on the screen. Lulu shot him a serious look that quickly dissolved into giggles.

Dr. Lee took pity on their confusion and started to enlighten them of what they were actually looking at. She pointed out, to their amazement, the baby's head, the arms, the body, the beating heart, the legs. Then the doctor stopped her litany and looked at them with a serious look on her face. "So, do you want to know the sex?" she asked. Without hesitation they both answered, "Yes."

"Well, according to this little extra appendage I'm seeing right here," she said, moving the pointer on the monitor to a tiny bubble near the baby's legs, "you're going to have a son. Plus, it looks like you are a bit further along than we thought. You are closer to four months. A spring baby."

Both Dante and Lulu were shocked that her vision had been true, it was a boy. Lulu always felt the connection to this child since she learned of his existence and had somehow always known it was a boy. And as an added bonus, this baby would be born sooner than they expected.

"No mistake, doc?" Dante asked.

"No mistake" Dr. Lee replied. "And the baby looks perfectly healthy and normal up to this point."

Dante was going to be the father of a son. It blew his mind for just a moment. Even though he always dreamed of having a wife and child and had said as much to Lulu before; something always seemed to get in his way, either his job, or finding the right girl. He just had a feeling he may have missed his chance to sire a child. But now, he was not only having a child, but he was having a son.

Lulu watched as Dante was overcome with emotion, his dark eyes twinkling with tears. As one tear slid down his face, Lulu took her hand and brushed it away.

"What was that for?" Lulu questioned.

"I just don't know what to say, Lulu." Dante was almost too emotional to talk. "My second Christmas wish has been granted. Do we only get three?"

Lulu had to laugh, "No silly, three wishes are what the genie in the bottle gives you. You can have as many Christmas wishes you want. There's just nothing that says you get more than one answered, so you must be one lucky guy, right now."

Dr. Lee printed several copies of pictures, so they would have enough to give to the grandparents. As they made their way back to Dante's room, Lulu took one of the pictures away from Dante and slipped it into her coat pocket. "This picture", she thought, "is going to my mother as soon as possible." It was then she realized she couldn't keep this baby away from her family and friends any longer. She didn't want to. As crazy as it sounded, she wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Seeing the baby, actually carrying him in her womb, watching him moving around and looking as if he was sucking his thumb was more than enough confirmation that the love she and Dante had for each other was real – their son was the physical manifestation of that love. It was time to tell their secret.

As they rounded the corner towards Dante's room, they noticed Patrick coming from the other direction. Dante turned and looked at Lulu. He noticed the smile on her face had been replaced with a look of concern. This was the last hurdle they needed to jump. Lulu placed her hand on Dante's shoulder and he covered it with his own, twining his fingers with hers, as they waited for Patrick to catch up with them. "We've been to see the baby, do you want to look at the pictures?" Dante asked nervously filling the silence that hung between them and the news that Patrick was bringing.

Patrick, serious as he normally was when talking to patients replied, "After we go over a few things, yes, I would love to see them." Patrick motioned towards Dante's room and Lulu pushed the wheelchair forward.

Lulu assisted Dante getting back into bed-she couldn't help but notice that just their small trip to another floor had wiped him out, but she refrained from commenting on it. Dante was like dead weight when she lifted him out of the wheelchair and she saw Patrick take a step towards them, as if to assist, clearly having taken note of Dante's exhaustion as well. Lulu gave a surreptitious shake of her head not wanting to make a big deal out of it and he halted his movement, allowing her to safely manage Dante's move. Once he was settled, she could tell by the look in his eyes that their little excursion had taken everything out of him. But even though she knew he was at the end of his endurance for the day, she could see a tinge of excitement burning in his eyes at the prospect of going home. While she too hoped that he would be released from the hospital, today made clear to Lulu that Dante's road to recovery was likely to be a long one.

Dante was tired and wanted to rest, but the adrenaline, still pumping through his body at the joy of seeing his son was keeping him going. He had to get his other Christmas wish and hoped that Patrick would deliver it. "Well, doc, spit it out. What's do the results say?"

Patrick spoke, breaking the tense silence that had built up. "I've gone over the latest tests and as much as I would like to keep you here a few more days, I've decided to go ahead and release you. I've heard you will be going to Sonny's, which is the only reason I'm letting you go right now. If you were going to your room at Kelly's you'd be staying here for a few more days. However, you have to promise to take it slow, don't overdo during the holidays, and be back here for physical therapy starting on the 26th. Epiphany will show Lulu how to properly change your bandages, and she will make sure to send you with enough medication to get you through the next few days."

Dante was elated his third Christmas wish had been granted. "So doc, when are you going to let me leave this wonderful establishment?"

Patrick replied, "First thing tomorrow morning, after my rounds around 7am."

Lulu squealed with delight, then, a feeling of dread came over her quickly. She had a lot to do before 7am tomorrow and it was already 5pm. Giving Dante a quick peck on the cheek and miming making a telephone call Lulu walked out of the room as Patrick continued to go over medication and schedules. Once she was in the hall Lulu immediately called Sonny to make arrangements for the limo to pick her up as soon as possible. She was somehow not surprised to discover that Sonny already knew Dante would be coming home tomorrow. There was no point in asking how he had found out, as it really didn't matter; she was just happy Dante was going to be released. She needed to go to Kelly's and pick up clothing for Dante, obviously, she didn't want to take him home in clothes with bullet holes in them. Then, she needed to go to her apartment and pick up some items for herself. After that, she needed to make a quick trip to the mall to get a special gift for her 'officer'. She had been so afraid to dream that Dante would live after the shooting, let alone even be able to come home before Christmas; she had completely forgotten to buy a gift for him. As she told Sonny about the long list of errands she needed to run, Sonny invited her to come to the house to spend the night and get their room ready for Dante's arrival. It didn't take any time to tell Sonny, she would love to.

Patrick was giving Dante a detailed lecture on the dos and don'ts of post surgery recovery as he was looking at the ultrasound pictures. All Dante could do was shake his head in agreement. He was stubborn and never listened to his mother or Lulu, so he wasn't about to start to listen now, just because it was Patrick doing the talking. Dante politely listened, all the while knowing he would do what he wanted to anyway in terms of his recovery. Having been Patrick's patient once before, he knew that the doctor tended to be a bit conservative in his estimation on recovery time and physical exertion. He had laid into Dante after his last injury when he'd seen him show up at Spinelli and Maxie's non-wedding. Dante had listened to him insist that he should still be at home resting, and politely told him that wasn't going to happen and had stayed for the wedding - and - had gotten a dance out of Lulu for his pain and trouble. It had been more than a fair trade.

When Lulu walked back into Dante's room and heard the ongoing speech, she couldn't help but chuckle as she told Patrick "You're wasting your breath, you know. He's going to do what he wants. I thought you'd know that by now."

Patrick looked first at Lulu, then at Dante and said "I better not see you back in here for anything other than physical therapy and rechecks." He picked up Dante's charts and started out the door. He turned around and said to the both of them, "I'll see you tomorrow morning; now get a good night's sleep, alright? Oh, and by the way, I can see you are having a boy, congratulations."

When it was just the two of them in the room again, Lulu turned to Dante and leaned over and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy right now, I know I've said it before, but this is the best Christmas. When we were walking back from the ultrasound, I made the decision it's time for us to tell all of our families about the baby. Since we've actually seen the baby, and Dr. Lee said everything appears normal and healthy with both of us; I just don't want to keep it hidden any longer and have any more secrets. Besides, I'm further along than we originally thought; I am going to be showing any day now." Lulu looked at her growing belly, running her hand over her son who was nestled there, and waited for Dante's approval.

Dante took a big breath and exhaled "I'll support any decision you make regarding the baby. As I said, I'm not going to be the reason for any stress. Sonny and my mother both know, so it wouldn't be fair if your family was kept in the dark any longer."

"Great, I need to call everyone to let them know you will be coming home and that we'll be staying at Sonny's and to make arrangements for them to visit us there. Right now, I want you to get some rest, or as much as you can on your last night here, and I'll see you in the morning." Lulu couldn't contain her excitement that Dante agreed to letting out their secret.

"Nurse Spencer, anytime you want me to go to bed, I'll be ready to comply, as long as you're there with me" Dante responded, "you know, it does get lonely in such a big bed all by myself."

Lulu knew she would never get tired of his cheesy pick up lines and was so happy to hear them again. With that, she leaned over again and gave him a kiss that suggested when they got home; there would be something more than just a homecoming kiss waiting for him. She remembered the last time they made love and smiled at him, knowing it wasn't going to be long before they would be able to be together again. She came to her senses and asked "Do you have the pictures from the ultrasound?"

Dante felt flushed from the kiss and could hardly think about pictures, because he was only thinking about making love to her. But he regained his composure and replied "Yes, cupcake, they're laying on the nightstand. I wanted to call my mother and have her stop by for a minute so I can show them to her. I know she's been worried about both of you and it will go a long way to ease her mind if she sees them. Dante said, which was a true statement, but he also had an ulterior motive for Olivia coming by, which Lulu didn't need to know about.

"I'm sure it will. She's been so great to me these past few weeks. I really don't know what I would have done without her." Lulu said.

"I know that and to be honest, I also want some alone time with my ma before we all end up at Sonny's. Showing her the pictures will be a great Christmas present to her and I want her to see them first. There are some things I need to talk to her about, alone," Dante said. As expected, Lulu accepted what he said and after giving him one more kiss, this one with far less heat than the last, she was walking out the door. As Dante watched Lulu leave, he picked up the phone and dialed Olivia's number.

"Hey, ma, can you drop by the hospital to see me for a few minutes? I have some wonderful news and the best Christmas present you'll ever get." Dante said loud enough for Lulu to hear. Then, as she turned the corner, he whispered "Plus, I have a favor I need to ask of you."

Olivia made the trip in the limo that Sonny brought to pick up Lulu. As she got out of the vehicle, she saw Lulu and walked up to her and gave her a hug and kiss. "So, what is the big news?" she asked.

Lulu replied, unable to keep the huge smile from her face, "Dante will tell you. I don't think I want to ruin the surprise for you. I really have to run because I have a ton of things to do before tomorrow."

Olivia took a step back and watched this young, vibrant lady step into the limo. Before Olivia closed the door, she leaned her head inside and said "I love you, take care of my son, will you?"

Lulu was happy to respond to this question, "Always."

When Olivia walked into Dante's room, he appeared to be sleeping and she noticed right away he seemed to be resting better than he had been during most of his hospital days. Approaching his bed, she kissed him, gently, on the forehead, trying hard not to wake him.

However, he opened his eyes instantly and said "hi, ma -" a tired, but happy grin on his face.

Dante started talking – fast - as it was his habit when he was excited about something. Olivia laughed with relief when she realized that his "mile a minute" dialogue had to mean that he was getting better. Dante explained he was going to be discharged in the morning and since he knew he would never be able to make a trip to the mall, not just because he physically didn't have the stamina, but because he knew that she and Lulu would forbid it, he needed her help. After he gave Olivia a description of the gift he wanted to buy, he pulled from the nightstand the pictures that were taken during the ultrasound.

"I know it isn't Christmas yet, but I just couldn't wait to give you, your present." Dante was nervous as he handed the pictures of Olivia's grandson to her. "I hope you enjoy them as much as we have today."

As Olivia stared at the pictures in wonder and awe, it occurred to her just how wonderful this Christmas was going to be. As tears welled up in her eyes, she choked out the words "it's a boy, isn't it? I see the bubbles."

"Yea, mom it is," Dante had the biggest grin on his face. "And, we've decided to call him Bubbles. Bubbles Falconeri, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Holiday Special

No sooner had the limo dropped off Dante and Lulu in front of Sonny's mansion, the door swung open and out stepped Sonny and Olivia. "Welcome home, son" Sonny greeted them, a huge smile on his face. Olivia's expression was more pained and she looked at Dante apologetically, as if to say "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him."

As much as Dante would have loved to argue the point with Sonny and tell him that he wasn't ready for the whole "son" thing, now wasn't the time. He was just happy to be out of the hospital, happy to have seen his son, and happy to be with Lulu again. And all of it had happened just in time for Christmas. Dante shrugged his shoulders and with Lulu's help, climbed the steps, stopping briefly to plant a kiss on his mother's cheek to let her know that all was well with them and he didn't hold her responsible for Sonny's actions. Then as he walked past Sonny he said "Thank you for letting us stay here."

Lulu and Dante arrived at the door and since Lulu's arms were firmly wrapped around him, in a combination hug/physical support sort of embrace, Dante reached for the knob and together they shuffled into the main entry - he was stunned by what greeted him. Michael, looking surely and less than thrilled to be there, Kristina, appearing nervous and ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble, and Morgan, smiling from ear to ear and bouncing excitedly on his feet, were all standing in the foyer waiting for him. "Welcome home, Dante" they yelled – or rather Morgan yelled, Kristina stated clearly and Michael mumbled toward the floor. The room then fell into an awkward silence, no one quite sure what to say. However, Morgan, ever the optimist, rushed forward saying "I am so glad you're my brother," and collided with Dante, wrapping his arms just under Lulu's in a hug. Dante bit back a grunt of pain and tried not to grimace in discomfort from where Morgan was putting pressure on the bandages still wrapped securely around his waist.

"Hey, Buddy," Dante said as he gently pulled away from Morgan, "I'm happy we're brothers too. A little stunned, but us being brothers is very cool." Then looking up to meet both Kristina and Michael's eyes he added, "Really, the best thing about this whole situation is that now I finally have brothers and a sister. I've always been an only child so you all will have to help me figure this out, okay?" Dante could see a gleam in Kristina's eyes and as he had already discerned from their one odd conversation about sex at Kelly's, she was in need of a strong positive male figure in her life with whom she could confide; he was pretty sure he had just gotten the job. Michael on the other hand was going to be a challenge. Not only was he at an age where being difficult was a given, but clearly he was not going to like having his position as "first born son" usurped. However, these were all issues for another day. "As much as would love to sit and talk with all of you, right now, I think I need to go upstairs and lay down for awhile. I promise to catch you later."

While Dante would have liked to continue letting everyone know how touched he was that they were there to greet him and support him the fact was he was running out of strength, and what little he had he wanted to use for other purposes. Despite being surrounded by his younger siblings – he was really going to have to get used to the fact he had siblings - his thoughts were drifting towards the distinctly impure, and all he wanted to do was be with Lulu in a carnal way. It was hard to focus on the needs and wants of an 11 year old when his only desire was the naked body of the very beautiful 22 year old who was currently wrapped around him. Even though, Patrick had advised against it, Dante didn't care. The heart wants what the heart wants – and apparently so did the body. "Thanks guys for greeting me, it was really nice, but I'm really tired and need to get some rest, especially if we intend to have that big family get together later, that your dad has planned." Dante was not yet ready to refer to Sonny as "his" dad, and hoped that Sonny had picked up on that point. But he wasn't going to hold his breath on that. "We've got a surprise for everyone" Dante said, giving Lulu a squeeze when he said the word "we".

Everyone said they understood and after Morgan imparted a slightly less enthusiastic hug and Kristina a shy kiss on his cheek – Michael grunted in Dante's general direction which he choose to take as progress - Dante and Lulu headed up the stairs to their suite. As they made their way Dante leaned heavily upon Lulu and when they got to the bedroom door, Dante stopped, resting against the wall for support and looked into Lulu's eyes. "I love you with every ounce of my being. All I could think about in the hospital was fighting to stay alive for you and the baby. I want you to know, Lulu, I heard everything you were saying to me and it helped me pull through." He then pushed away from the wall, grabbed Lulu around the waist with his left arm as his lips met hers, and with his right hand opened the door to their bedroom.

Lulu pulled back just long enough to say to Dante, "If you fall on the floor, I'm not sure I can lift you, plus, if your stitches rip out you're never going to hear the end of it from Patrick…or Epiphany" Dante gave a mock shiver of fear at the head nurse's name and Lulu couldn't help but laugh as she continued, "Now, I have a feeling I know what you want to do, but not walking over to the bed before we do it, is insane." Lulu tried hard to plaster a stern look on her face, but it soon dissolved into the smile that Dante had fallen in love with the first time he'd seen her at Jakes'. They both started to laugh as Lulu took Dante gingerly around the waist and guided him to the bed.

They stopped at the edge of the bed and Lulu began to undress him. He raised his eyebrows in a decidedly lascivious way, but said nothing when she glared at him. She carefully took off his shirt and looked at the bandages encircling his waist. Dante sat quietly as Lulu bent down to take off his shoes and pants. She then took the clean gauze out of the bag she had brought home from the hospital and laid it beside him. Without any words being spoken, she carefully took off the wrapping that concealed his wounds. Up to this point, Lulu hadn't really seen the damage the shooting had done to him, or the surgeries to repair that damage, instead opting to avert her gaze when the medical staff had been tending them in the hospital – she didn't have that luxury now. She took a deep breath and tried not to show her horror at what had happened to his once gorgeous body. Although to Lulu he would always be handsome, and she would rather have him with scars than not at all, but still it was a crime that his beautiful body had been so violated. Dante sat frozen before her, letting her look her fill, and then, without saying a word she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on about the only part that wasn't bruised or battered, his chest, right above his heart.

Dante let out a moan that startled Lulu.

She drew back at his reaction and expecting to see pain on his face was instead was greeted by a look of pure pleasure. "Oh Dante, this is way too soon. We shouldn't even be thinking about this right now." Lulu felt stupid even considering making love in his condition. She picked up the gauze and carefully re-attached it around his wound.

Once she was finished, Dante grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, "I may be in pain, but it is a good pain - believe me. I have wanted you for so long and don't want to waste anymore time." He was surprisingly able to get her onto the bed without hurting himself.

Dante took his uninjured arm and lifted Lulu's sweater over her head. Then he lowered her to the mattress beside him and laid his head on her growing belly, as if he were listening for something. He was quiet for a few moments, and then began to talk to the baby. "Bubbles, its Dad, I know I've been away for awhile, but I'm back and not going anywhere. Also, I may be visiting your area from time to time, but don't be concerned I'm not coming in to stay. But you see, Mom and Dad have some catching up to do so there may be a little rockin' and rollin' going on. Just think of it as us rocking you to sleep and go with it, okay, son?" Dante stopped for a moment and just listened again, then continued, "That's my boy." He added as if the baby had actually spoken to him. He then put both hands on either side of Lulu's stomach and gently kissed her just below her belly button.

Lulu started to laugh. "Hey, you can't talk to him like that! Don't you know you could damage the baby's psyche talking to him like that?"

"Not possible, he's a Falconeri, they are renowned lovers. He understands. Plus, I needed him on my side to convince you that, I need you now, and if our son can help me get what I want, well so be it," Dante slyly stated. As he was talking his hands and lips had been moving up Lulu's body until he stopped at her breasts. With more agility than Patrick Drake would have believed he had, Dante wrapped his arms around Lulu and made quick work of unhooking her lacy excuse for a bra. He gently slid it down her arms and tossed it to the floor before returning his lips to her breast and kissing them as if he had never touched them before. He paid special attention to her nipples, when she arched her back off the bed as his tongue and lips worshiping them almost sent her over the edge. Finally, he left her breasts and while his hands continued to caress her body, Dante moved up to her neck to focus his attentions there. The special combination of Lulu and the perfume that she always wore intoxicated him. Even semi-conscious in the hospital he had always known when she was near just by the scent of her. His hands roamed all over Lulu's body but took extra special care where the baby was nestled inside. When Dante finally reached Lulu's lips, he could taste her lip gloss – something fruity. As his tongue separated her lips and found hers, it was just what he needed to erase any pain that lingered. He couldn't stop himself, but he was working on pure adrenaline and his healing body needed to slow down or he would pay for it later.

Lulu also knew they shouldn't be getting so carried away by their passion. She didn't want Dante to do something that would put him back into the hospital. What would she tell Patrick? How embarrassing would that be? But when they kissed, Lulu pushed those thoughts aside, and all of her doubts and worries vanished. She decided then and there that they would just have to find inventive and creative ways to take special care in their love making. Something she was sure Dante would be more than willing to work with her on.

Because of Dante's wound, they both knew they needed to do something a bit different in order to minimize the pain - but maximize the pleasure. Lulu finally succeeded in pushing Dante away from her for long enough to roll him onto his side, the good one, and then proceeded to remove his remaining clothing - his boxers. She then rose from the bed herself and quickly shed her own jeans and underwear. Somehow her shoes were already gone, but for the life of her she didn't remember when that had happened. She then crawled back onto the huge kind sized bed and after planting a long, hot kiss on his soft lips, turned to cuddle next to him in a spoon position so he was behind her. Dante quickly figured out what her plans were and took his hand and gently pushed her top leg forward to make it easier for him to enter her. Both were more than ready for their long overdue union and as he thrust himself into her already moist passage, they both moaned in delight. They missed this physical connection during his hospital stay. Dante wrapped his arms around Lulu and held her tightly to his chest as his one hand wandered lower on her belly until he found the center of her passion. They moved together in perfect unity, Lulu gripping his wrists almost painfully as they neared fulfillment. Dante buried his face in her neck, breathing her in as he laved kisses up and down whatever part of her he could reach. It didn't take long for either of them to feel the fireworks of their passion.

Once Lulu had regained her senses she twisted herself within Dante's embrace until she was facing him. They lay quietly staring at another, him playing with tendrils of her hair and her idly tracing patterns on the smooth skin on his chest that she had kissed earlier. Then as if on cue they both said, "I've missed you so much," in unison. They couldn't help but smile at their similar thoughts and then Dante said "jinx" and pulled her into a slow, long kiss.

It didn't take Dante long before he was sound asleep. Lulu was able to free herself from his grip without waking him. She went to the mirror to take a look at her growing figure. And as she stared at her stomach, she noticed a slight bump protruding out. She rubbed over the area with her hands. As she walked back to bed, she couldn't contain her enjoyment at what a wonderful holiday this was going to be. Lulu slid back underneath Dante's loving arms, entwined her hands with his and peacefully fell asleep.

Hours later, Dante awoke alone in their bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and called out "Lulu?"

Lulu answered from the bathroom. "I've let you sleep too long, everyone should be here soon, you're going to have to get up and start moving. I'll help you with your shower, but don't expect me to take it with you because I'm already dressed." She walked toward Dante with a big smile on her face.

Dante noticed there was something different about her, a glow. He also noticed the sweater she was wearing was a bit snug. Did he see something there? "So, have you been eating your nickname? Too many cupcakes?"

For once, Lulu didn't even care about the unkind remark. She knew that it was said with love and that Dante adored her and just wanted to tease her. "I told you I would be showing soon, well, soon came today."

"Well, I think it looks good on you," Dante came back with the only thing he could think of. "I'm sure Bubbles appreciates the extra room too." That comment earned him another stern look, but Lulu quickly ruined it when a smile overran her face. God, he loved that smile and he would play the fool every day of his life to keep it there.

Lulu helped Dante out of bed and gave him a peck on the cheek. She could see how refreshed he looked. Of course, Lulu wasn't sure if it was the length of his sleep or the lovemaking that did the trick. She decided that it was probably a combination of both. She helped him into the bathroom where she schussed him when he started to comment on the roll of plastic wrap and tape on the counter. "Hey, if you want a shower this is the only way to keep the bandages dry. So stand still and lift your arms a little." Lulu said, as she made quick work of encircling his waist in plastic and securing with the tape. She then assisted him into the shower and watched as he lathered up and rinsed off. Lulu brought him a towel to dry himself off, and after removing the plastic helped him into the clothes she had picked out for this special night.

After Lulu assisted him getting dressed, she led him to the edge of the bed and had him sit while she put on his shoes since he still couldn't bend to do it himself. She tried not to be distracted as he once again toyed with a piece of her hair. He always seemed to find an excuse to play with her hair – she wouldn't tell him, but she loved it. As Lulu started to get up, Dante pulled her to him. He gave her a long, slow kiss of appreciation. "I want this seat back later tonight," he said.

Lulu glared at him. "Don't you think you are pushing it a bit, officer?"

"Hey, I've got a lot of making up to do." Dante laughed.

They made their way from their suite the same way they had arrived, arms wrapped tightly around each other. When they arrived in the main foyer, Dante and Lulu looked into the library where all the guests had congregated. They were overcome with the number of family members that gave up their Christmas Eve to welcome Dante to Sonny's home, they didn't know if they could ever call it their home. Every member of the Spencer and Corinthos family was there. Even Carly and Jax were in attendance. Olivia came out to greet them.

"Ma, you look pretty sexy for a grandma." Dante chuckled. As they hugged, Olivia put something into Dante's pants pocket. Dante looked his mother in the eyes and mouthed the words "I owe you" to her.

Olivia grabbed them both by an arm and as they walked into the room said under her breath "Welcome to the firing squad."

Luke was the first to walk up to the couple with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. He handed Dante and Lulu a glass and kept one for himself. As he started to pour a drink into Lulu's glass, she put her hand over the top and whispered, "No, I can't." Luke winked his eye at her, but never said a word, he didn't have to. He turned to Dante to pour him a glass and Dante had to say "no, thanks, I'm still under some heavy doses of pain medication, if I drink, I'm not sure what I will say and I do have something important to say."

Luke had an uneasy feeling about those words but continued to pour drinks to the rest of the clan. After every legal participant was served, he turned to face everyone for a toast. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we want to welcome Dante back from his stay in the hospital and hope he continues on a speedy recovery. I also want to let everyone know, that whatever Dante has in mind for my baby daughter, I would prefer her not to be an unwed mother before I become a grandfather."

Everyone in the room went silent. Even Morgan, who seemed to always know what to say in an awkward situation, didn't say anything.

Dante knew now was the only time he was going to have to make his surprise count since Luke seemed to enjoy blowing surprises. Dante and Lulu, their arms still wrapped around each other, hobbled to the front of the crowd as Dante started to speak.

"When I first arrived in Port Charles, I had a job to do." Olivia was holding her breath, as Dante continued. "I never thought I would fall in love, but it did when I least expected it. Lulu is the best thing that has happened in my life and I never would have survived…" as he turned to stare at Sonny, "if it wasn't for her." Dante turned and twisted out from Lulu's arms, he took Lulu's hands in his and because he couldn't get down on one knee, faced her, looking at her directly in her eyes. At that point in time, there was no one else in the room but them. "Lesley Lu Spencer, the love of my life, the mother of my son, will you marry me?" He pulled out a small box from his pants pocket and opened it to show to Lulu, a diamond engagement ring.

Lulu's eyes filled with tears. Even though, he had asked her to marry him when he found out she was pregnant, this moment, with all her family surrounding her was her fairy tale ending. "Oh my God it is beautiful. When did you have time to buy a ring?" She turned to look at everyone watching her, waiting for her to give him the response they knew was coming. As if she had momentarily forgotten what Dante asked, Lulu came to her senses and excitedly said "Dante Falconeri, you crashed into my life at a time when I didn't think I would ever find my one true love, in fact, I didn't believe in true love anymore and you proved me wrong. I thank you for that, and to answer your question, yes, I would love to marry you." Dante's face split into a joyous smile as he gently took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger; making it official.

As soon as Lulu had answered Dante's question, the excited family crowded the couple. Sonny, trying to show concern for his son's health, took Dante by the arm and guided him to a chair. Sonny was worried that the rush of people might harm Dante, not intentionally, in the commotion of wanting to see Lulu's ring and find out more information about her pregnancy. After being safely extracted from the happy melee Dante looked at Sonny with an expression of gratitude for having been temporarily "rescued".

After the initial excitement of the engagement and pregnancy announcement died down, Sonny determined it was the time to get everyone's attention so they could go into the main dining room for their Christmas Eve dinner. "We've started the evening with the joyous news that our families will be uniting and reproducing, I think it is now time, for all of us to go have a wonderful meal which my staff has prepared for us." With that said everyone filed out and left Dante, Lulu, Olivia, Sonny and Luke in the room.

"Well, that was interesting." Olivia began. "I think we've had a big day already. Any chance we can have a quiet meal and leave these two alone afterwards? I think they need to have some alone time for awhile." She winked at the both them knowing the fathers of these two would want many questions answered. "We have time for a question and answer session later."

Sonny and Luke didn't really take what Olivia said to mind as they both came out with questions, particularly Luke. Luke turned to Lulu and asked, "So, what are your plans next? Do you have any idea what it is like to be married to a mobster? Are you sure you're going to be able to handle his profession? And by the way, how many months pregnant are you?"

Luke was hurdling so many questions at them, neither could answer. Both knew their mobster answer, but neither was willing to tell either grandfather the answer at this time. They hadn't really had time to discuss it between them, but both Dante and Lulu knew that he had to figure out how to deal with the "cop" issue soon.

Dante gave a desperate look to his mother and thankfully she quickly stepped in, "Hey guys, we have time for all of this and we really need to get in with the others for dinner. It's not very polite to just leave them in there alone. This is a family Christmas gathering after all." As Olivia distracted the grandfathers, Lulu walked over to Dante to help him out of the chair, but Sonny being closer, beat her to it. It was painfully obvious that Sonny was reaching out for Dante's acceptance. He helped Dante out of the chair, but Lulu quickly stepped in to Dante's embrace as soon as he was upright so he could use her as a crutch to the dining room. He gave her a grateful look at her save from what could have been an awkward situation.

When they arrived in the dining room, everyone applauded the young couple and starting hitting their glasses with their utensils. Lulu leaned over and whispered in Dante's ear, "I think they are wanting us to kiss. I am sure you know this custom during a wedding reception."

"I have no problem with this type of custom," Dante responded, "I'm just asking, can we practice the wedding night sex custom tonight as well?" He leaned into her and gave her a long, open kiss for everyone to see. When they parted, he was pleased to see the blush on Lulu's cheeks. "I'm also practicing for kissing the bride too." He smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Two months

After the shock of an impending marriage and baby wore off, life in the Corinthos household took on a life of its own. Olivia and Lulu started planning a wedding and Dante began his physical therapy to regain his physique and stamina. In addition, Dante and Sonny were trying to navigate the still uncertain waters of their father – son relationship. It was also during this time, that Dante and Lulu finally started to discuss where their own relationship was heading. They had only just started to fall in love and were still basking in the joy of it when this unexpected child was conceived. They were still learning about each other, the intimate details of a person that makes them who they are, but between Lulu's near drowning and Dante's shooting, they hadn't been given the thing most couples have – time, but they had it now.

These two months were the best two months Lulu and Dante had ever experienced in their brief lives as a couple. Their love grew, as did Lulu's belly. They found, they really had a lot more in common than they had initially thought. They were both opinionated, fiery, loved to argue, but were quick to forgive each other. Dante was slowly learning to look a little closer at the grey areas of life, and Lulu was seeing that some things really were in fact as simple as black and white. And as much as Dante didn't want to admit it, staying at Sonny's was a godsend. Sonny had respected their privacy and allowed Dante and Lulu the personal time they needed. Dante suspected he had his mother to thank for Sonny keeping his distance and giving them the space that they so desperately needed.

The baby's due date was tentatively set for May 15 and Lulu wasn't particularly interested in being a bride at 8 to 9 months pregnant. She had told Dante what happened when Patrick and Robin tried that trick, and she adamantly refused to take that risk. Lulu informed Luke that she wasn't going to be a pregnant bride. She had always dreamed of her fairy tale wedding and she only ever intended to have ONE and wanted to make sure her mother could be in attendance. Lulu figured that with enough advance notice her mother would have time to arrange to return to the U.S. and also give them ample opportunity to plan and prepare for the wedding. Luke understood Lulu's need to have Laura present so he didn't really make an issue of the wedding following the birth, rather than preceding it. It wasn't like he was known as a conformist himself so who was he to object if Lulu did things in a less than conventional order. Also, because of the families involved, it would invariably be a large wedding and as much as Dante and Lulu would have preferred something smaller, it was just destiny. So, after much debate, a wedding date of June 19 was decided as the perfect date.

Dante's physical therapy was grueling and often left him exhausted. He had been in such excellent physical condition before the shooting that he had thought it would be a breeze; he couldn't have been more wrong. He never dreamed that a few weeks in the hospital would have left him so out of shape and physically hurting afterwards. He started out pushing his regimen and really overdid it. The therapist told him by overdoing his workout; he would pay later. "Boy, did that guy tell the truth", Dante thought. After a minor setback due to not listening to those who knew better, Dante restarted at a slower pace. By the end of February, he was almost at 100%. He'd had a follow-up visit with Patrick who pronounced his kidney healed, but also told him that he would always be at risk because he only had one working organ, and it was patched together. It would not survive another trauma like the last two it had encountered. His bullet wounds and surgical incisions were also healing nicely. Of course, it didn't hurt that the lotion Lulu was using for her stretch marks, she was using on him. In the beginning, he'd been a little self conscious of the scars; he wasn't a vain guy, but he'd been aware that he had a nice physique that had been admired by others and to see the scars now on his body took some getting used to. But Lulu, quickly made him stop thinking of them as imperfections and instead they just became an excuse for some intimate and fun times between them. She would take her time, far more than probably was actually necessary, to rub the lotion on to each and every one of his scars, sometimes even claiming to have "discovered" new ones in places he knew there was none, just as an excuse to pay attention to that part of his body. When she was finally done, Dante would return the favor and proceed to go on exploratory missions of Lulu's gorgeous body, often with narratives to the baby as he went. These sessions invariably ended in lovemaking and until Lulu, Dante never thought that you could climax and laugh all at the same time, but with her everything was possible.

The proverbial fly in the ointment was that Dante was having trouble adjusting to his newfound heritage. It was a few days after the holidays that Dante tried to sit down and speak to Sonny about finding some sort of middle ground they could agree upon, but he couldn't do it. They ended up talking about the baby instead. Dante knew at some point Sonny was going to have to learn he was a cop; he wasn't certain how Sonny was going to handle that since Dante knew how he felt about cops. Dante could work out whether he should tell Sonny now, and toss 18 months of undercover work away, or if he should just let Sonny find out when the indictments came down. He just couldn't find it in himself to completely accept or confide in Sonny as his father. Dante had been taught right from wrong, black from white, and love from hate. Sonny's life represented everything Dante wasn't. However, during these past two months, he'd seen a side in Sonny he'd never expected. Dante didn't know what to do, but he knew he needed to figure it out and soon.

Olivia and Lulu were having their own set of troubles. Planning a wedding wasn't as easy as they thought. Lulu, not being Catholic, wasn't really into having a true church wedding; she was looking at something less formal maybe, outdoors. However, for Olivia, if Dante wasn't married in the Catholic Church, they really weren't married in the eyes of God. Plus, she thought Lulu needed to go to classes to convert to the Catholic faith. It was really starting to cause a bit of friction between the two women in Dante's life.

Dante hated being in the middle between his mother and his fiancé. He didn't want to push Lulu or stress her out, but he knew how important the Church was to his mother. So, he decided everyone needed to sit down, discuss the issue and come up with a solution. He didn't realize how easy this meeting really was going to be between them so he prepared himself for the worst and sat them all down to hash it out.

"Ma, I know how important it is to you for us to get married in the Catholic Church. I hope you understand this is my and Lulu's decision." turning to look at Lulu he continued. "Now, I'm not going to completely side with Lulu, because being the good Catholic boy as I am…" he said with a smirk on his face as he was eyeing Lulu's pregnant belly, "I too want to have the blessing of the Church behind me." Dante then shifted around to Olivia. "I just think Lulu might not understand the whole converting process and if we just give her time to learn about it she will come around – or not." He chuckled. Dante didn't want to put any undue stress on Lulu, but the fact was the Church had been an ever present entity in his life as well. It had been involved in all his education, his extracurricular activities, and had played a big role, along with his mother, in molding him into the man he was. He really did want his children raised in the church and the faith, and when the time came, he'd fight for them to go to Catholic school like he had. But for now, all he was focused on was the wedding and not causing Lulu to become upset.

"Dante, this is an issue that I am not going to give up on. It is truly my one wish to see my only son married in the Church. You two can do whatever you want without any interference from me afterwards…well except, the baby needs to be christened in the Catholic faith too." Olivia had decided she needed to throw the baby's faith in at this time and held her breath as she said it.

Lulu had watched the interplay between mother and son and she was also good enough at reading Dante that she could see that this was not just an "issue" to him but carried real importance. At that moment Lulu knew what her decision was. "Dante, I've never really believed in the faith of the church, but I do believe God put us together for a reason. I've listened to your family's rationalizations and realize how important the Catholic religion is to you." Lulu made sure to grab Dante's hand and hold it in hers. "I want to make this wedding a joyous event for everyone involved and if converting to the Catholic faith is what I need to do, then, I will. I mean it's not like I didn't believe in God, I just never was really introduced to any formal religious doctrine. But I can and I will learn." Lulu said with some apprehension in her voice. "I love you, Dante, and I want to make you happy, too. Don't worry about how this type of stress will be on me and the baby, because this is "happy stress."

Sonny who had, uncharacteristically, remained quiet throughout this conversation, finally decided to have his say, "As someone who hasn't been in the good graces of the Church for quite some time, let me say…" he looked at the three of them standing before him with looks that clearly conveyed "and you want to say what?" and decided maybe his confession about the church really didn't need to be addressed. "I think I'll just keep my opinion to myself."

As the days progressed, Lulu found the perfect dress and yes, while it wasn't fitting now, it would on her wedding day. They reserved the church and even made the decision on the reception site. As much as it seemed logical to have the reception at Jake's, the place where they had first met, it just wasn't big enough. The other obvious choices were either at the Metro Court, the area outside the Quartermaines or, on Olivia's suggestion, outside on the lawn at Sonny's. Neither Dante nor Lulu was too quick to choose the Metro Court, the site of Claudia's birthday party. The young couple knew if they asked Tracy to have the reception at the Q's, they would never get a word in edgewise. Lulu knew having the reception at Sonny's would be tough for Dante to handle because many people would assume that it signified that he was accepting Sonny as his father; but, this really was a beautiful location and could handle over 250 guests. And the guest list was growing every day.

One evening late in February, Lulu was sitting on the bed in their suite with several pictures, magazines and lists spread before her. She heard Dante's steps approaching the door a moment before he walked into the room. He was returning from one of his last physical therapy sessions, mussed, flushed, sweaty and smelling musky. Lulu loved how Dante looked when he returned from working out. She loved him slightly unkempt, and while he worked out hard and broke a sweat, it only added something to his own natural scent that drove her crazy, not that she would ever tell him that. She smiled that grin he loved so much. She had been sitting on the bed looking over all the items lying there, with her arms wrapped around her belly. Lulu had started to wear an old robe of Dante's that she had picked up from his room at Kelly's. It smelled just like him and she had needed that reassurance during his hospital stay; it had turned into her most prized possession. It was so comfortable and fit her expanding waistline perfectly.

Dante walked over to the bed and sat down beside Lulu and said as he was taking off his shoes, "What's up, cupcake? How's Bubbles treating you today?"

"Well, officer, I'm trying to pick out centerpieces for our reception. What type of flowers would you like to have? And we really need to start thinking about a menu…" Lulu's voice trailed off and she turned to Dante with a startled expression on her face. It had been quite a while since her last fainting spell, but this sensation was different.

Dante hadn't seen this look before and his heart caught in this throat at the thought that something was wrong. "Lulu, are you okay. Is everything alright with the baby?"

Lulu momentarily lost her voice. She started to tear up and as they started to flow down her face, she grabbed Dante's hand and placed it upon her growing belly. Bubbles was making himself known to the world for the first time. The new parents massaged Lulu's belly waiting for him, and he kicked again.

Dante and Lulu searched her stomach for more movement, but the baby apparently decided he had given them enough excitement for the day. Dante had such a look of wonder and awe on his face as he looked up at Lulu. A single tear slid down his cheek and landed on top of Lulu's hand. "Wow, that was awesome." He was as excited as a child who had hit his first homerun. "Is there any way we can make him come out and play again?"

They both laughed out loud at their unexpected introduction to their son. Lulu then turned to Dante and kissed him on the cheek. Before anyone could say 'wedding reception' Dante had thrown the paperwork onto the floor, took Lulu into his arms and placed her gently on her back. He was kissing her lips, her neck, her ears, he couldn't stop himself. His hands were untying the sash around the robe she was wearing. Dante noticed she had nothing else on underneath; his hands were feeling the benefits of what being pregnant were doing to her breasts.

Between what they had just experienced together and Dante's musky smell, Lulu was overwhelmed with emotion and passion. Her pregnancy had not only increased some of her body parts, but it had also increased her sex drive to overload; it seemed she was always ready to reciprocate Dante's advances, any time day or night. As she returned his kisses with equal passion, Lulu grabbed the hem of his sweaty t-shirt and yanked it over his head with more force than was probably necessary; Dante seemed rather startled at her aggressiveness and simply gave into her will from there, it was a breeze to pull off his sweats and boxers.

Once he was naked, Dante pushed her legs apart and began to settle between them, then, hesitated for a moment to look at the beautiful woman who was carrying his child. They could no longer deny her 'little bump'. It had expanded into what looked like a nice mound of flesh. Dante bent down and gave Lulu's belly a kiss, and then lifted his head in her direction as if to ask "is it okay to continue?" Lulu nodded in agreement, her hands greedily reaching for him to pull him to her and Dante thrust himself home. He was surprised at how eager Lulu was and how desperate she seemed to want him inside of her; she pulled him hard into her body. As they continued to work in a loving rhythm together, they both knew, this little man who was between them was getting in the way of their usual lovemaking. They were going to have to go back to the more creative ways they had expressed their love for each other in the days following Dante's release from the hospital. Sooner than either of them wanted they reached fulfillment; Lulu crying out her desire and clinging to him until he felt her nails dig into the skin on his back. That final sensation pushed Dante over the edge as well and he exploded into her, careful to arch his back and not collapse onto Lulu. As soon as he had his breath back, Dante leaned forward, kissed Lulu's nose and then carefully lifted himself off of her and rolled onto his back, hissing slightly as his abraded skin hit the rough fabric of the comforter they had not bothered to remove.

Lulu turned to face Dante and she could still smell that musky scent that drove her crazy. She didn't want to say anything, but she could have gone another round. She thought to herself, "this is crazy, I feel like a sexpot!"

Dante spoke first as usual. "That was an unexpected delight, what has overcome you lately. It's like you can't get enough of me." He couldn't keep the self satisfied grin off of his face with that comment and pretended to be injured when Lulu gave him a soft punch in the arm in response.

Lulu had to giggle. "Well, I've read in my pregnancy books, that some women tend to get horny while pregnant, I guess they must be right. Your body smelled so good, it was like a drug and I had to have it."

Dante shook his head and smiled. He took Lulu into his arms, gave her a loving kiss and hug, and both fell asleep quickly. They had taken the doctor's orders to heart when they were told to get plenty of rest. They loved sleeping together and knew soon enough that uninterrupted time alone, much less sleep, would be a hot commodity.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Finding out

When Lulu awoke, it was dark and rainy outside, and the house was quiet. The growling in her stomach informed her they had slept through dinner, but she would happily wait a few minutes to respond to her body's demand for food so that she could watch Dante sleep. She loved watching him like this, with the lines of worry and concern erased from his face in slumber, and the tenseness that she had come to associate with him as being on constant guard, melted away for the few hours that he slept. She hadn't really understood the level of stress that Dante had been living under until the first night she spent with him. After they had made love, and God it had been so sweet and passionate all at the same time, he had fallen asleep in her arms and it was at that moment that she realized what a gift he was giving her. As his body had relaxed and his breathing evened out, she saw for the first time what he would look like without the constant threat of discovery and death hanging over him. She had cried quietly into his hair as she stroked his back and vowed from that moment on that she would do whatever she could to keep him safe. Giving up his secret to anyone had become a moot point after that night. She would die for this man as surely as he would die for her. The depth of her feelings for him had scared her for a moment, and then with sudden clarity she had recognized it for what it was - unconditional love.

Bubbles began making his presence known again, clearly up from his own nap, and her stomach let loose a very unladylike rumble, that made her giggle. She reached over and began playing with Dante's hair while planting soft kisses around his face. Never a very deep sleeper, which Lulu assumed was good in his line of work, he quickly turned towards her and began participating in the kissing, his eyes still closed.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, Officer, but your son and his mother are hungry." Lulu said, while trying to keep Dante's now wandering hands from grabbing on to her and recommencing where they had left off a few hours ago. "Stop that, this is serious." Lulu laughed, as he became more insistent at reaching her. "I'll tell Dr. Lee that you were starving me." That finally got Dante to open his eyes and gaze at her. "Please, will you cook for me? You promised."

Dante smiled a sleepy smile at her, pulled her down into a passionate kiss and then said, "For you my lady, anything. What are you in the mood for?" he asked as he bent down and kissed her belly where Bubbles was doing back flips. Dante's eyes widened as he felt the movement against his lips, "Wow, he's really going to town," he said through a smile, "I can't wait till he gets here."

"Well, if you don't feed his Mom soon, we're both going to starve, so get up," Lulu said, gently pushing Dante away from her as she slid off the bed and headed to the closet to throw on some clothes, Dante following in her wake.

They were happy with how things were going between them and their conversations about the future were exciting. They knew they couldn't live in Sonny's house forever, but telling him they had started to look elsewhere was going to be hard. They knew Sonny would try to convince them to continue to live with him and while it was a great house, it was not a home, or at least not "their" home. They needed to be out on their own. As they made their way through the quiet house to the kitchen they began talking about their plans. Their conversation migrated from Bubbles to their future home as Dante started fixing Lulu an omelet with various fixings he found in the refrigerator. Lulu assisted by chopping the vegetables Dante had placed before her as she sat at the counter and watched him.

Dante laid the hot omelet on a plate and pushed it over to Lulu. She was sitting at the end of the counter, patiently waiting for her food. The smell made Lulu's stomach growl with delight. She sometimes wondered how a guy like Dante was able to cook great food when he professed to have run out of the kitchen when his mother wanted him to help her with the cooking. "It must be in the genes" Lulu thought to herself.

As she started to dig into her omelet, Dante took the skillet and put it in the sink. He walked around the bar to where she was sitting on a stool and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and nestled his face into the back of her neck. The smell of her hair was intoxicating; he wasn't sure if he could wait until she was finished eating to take her back upstairs and ravage her body. He wanted to take advantage of Lulu's newly found sexuality while he could, because once the baby came, he knew he may not get it again for awhile.

"So, how would you rate the cook on a scale of 1 to 10?" Dante asked with that crooked grin on his face.

Lulu thought for a moment wanting to make sure she answered in a way so as not to tease him too much because he was the cook in the family, and she could barely boil water. "Well, I guess I could change your nickname from Officer to Chef," she whispered as she turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around him.

They both started to laugh at the thought of Dante in a Chef's hat and each drew the other closer for a passionate kiss.

Dante took his hands and cupped Lulu's face in them. He loved her so and wanted to make her happy. Even though Dante had other thoughts in mind, when the question of housing came up, Dante would have promised her an acre on the moon if that was what she wanted.

Lulu pulled away from her kiss and questioned him innocently, "Dante, do you think between a cop's salary and an assistant's salary, we could afford to buy a house instead of renting an apartment?" She didn't even think about where she was when she asked the question. She had become so comfortable at Sonny's that she didn't hesitate to think that this was not a conversation that should take place outside their suite. "I just cannot see myself raising a baby in an apartment."

Dante was stunned she would ask such a question out in the open, "Lulu, do you think we could talk about this behind closed doors, like upstairs maybe?

Lulu immediately regretted her oversight and nodded that she would drop the subject. They had spoken many times in the past days about how and if Dante was going to tell Sonny he was a cop. Dante was so conflicted about the subject. He could not seem to come to terms with what, if any loyalty he owed to Sonny by the mere facts of genetics, and what loyalty he owed to himself to be true to who he was. Lulu had been unable to do little more than to listen and be his sounding board as whatever decision he made it had to be his. All Lulu knew was that it was pulling him apart.

"Sorry, you're right," Lulu said, "maybe when you speak to Ronnie next week he will tell you how the case is progressing and that will help you figure things out a little."

Dante's happiness had started to ebb just a bit from a few minutes ago. Lulu could see the strain starting to return. Lulu slid off the bar stool and carried the now empty plate to the sink, then, returning to where Dante was still standing by her vacated seat, she took his hand and quietly lead him back towards the stairs. With any luck she would soon have his mind on other things.

* * *

Sonny was alone in the library with his thoughts. He had noticed that both Lulu and Dante were starting to look and feel better every day. To Sonny this meant, that enough time had elapsed since he and Dante had learned of their connection and he now needed to do something to show Dante he wanted to forge a relationship. At Olivia's insistence he had waited for Dante to make the first move, but unfortunately, he hadn't, and Sonny was tired of waiting. Sonny had decided early on that he wanted Dante and Lulu to live in the mansion with him; now he was going to convince Dante that in order for them to continue to work on their relationship that it was the most logical solution. And of course, that meant Olivia would stay too, to be closer to her grandson. Sonny heard them as they descended downstairs and thought this would be a good time to talk about continuing to stay here with him. He watched them walk into the kitchen, their eyes were so fixed on each other; they didn't even notice him standing in the library. Sonny started to walk toward the kitchen to join them.

As Sonny neared the kitchen door he heard them talking. Then he heard the words "a cop's salary". Sonny stood motionless from the other side of the door. He was frozen in place from the partial conversation he had just overheard. His son was a cop? That couldn't be true. He'd been a solider for the Zacchara's for a year before he ever came over to Sonny's organization. Sonny had damn near shot Dante the first time he entered his house and brazenly asked for a job. There was no way an undercover cop would take that kind of chance. Was he a mole, an informer? He couldn't be a cop. Sonny thought he had to have misinterpreted what they had been talking about. If it were true, did Olivia know? If so, why didn't she say something? And clearly Lulu knew, and she had said nothing. How many more people had betrayed him by withholding this secret? If it was true that Dante was trying to bring down his own father. Now, Sonny understood why Dante couldn't take the steps needed to get close to Sonny on a father-son level. Sonny turned around quietly and walked away. He needed time and space to process the situation. He needed to figure out how he was going to respond to having a traitor in his ranks and in his family.

Sonny walked into the library and stood by the fire burning brightly in the fireplace. He was astounded at what he had heard. _Dante was a cop. _It was then obvious to Sonny, Dante was sent to infiltrate his organization and take it and him down. Sonny grudgingly admitted to himself that his son was very good at his job because until this very moment Sonny had never once suspected that Dante was an undercover cop or the leak in his ranks. If it were any other person, Sonny would have ordered one of his men to 'take out' Dante and bury his body next to Claudia's. But this was different; this was his flesh and blood. As he tried to make sense of it all, he realized Dante must have had no idea he was Sonny's son when he took on the assignment and as long as Olivia kept it quiet, he couldn't blame Dante for doing his job. Funny, it sounded so logical to Sonny and he really wasn't a logical person. He wondered if Dante was as conflicted as Sonny was. Sonny wanted to confront Dante about what he'd heard but thought he needed to go to the person who'd known the truth from the beginning and withheld it – Olivia. His conversation with Dante could wait for another day.

He watched as Dante and Lulu came out of the kitchen hand in hand and headed back up to their suite. Sonny wondered why this revelation hadn't come out yet and had to question in his mind if what he had heard was correct. He walked back into the library unnoticed, and picked up the phone to call Olivia at the Metro Court. When she answered, all Sonny said was "you need to come home, now."

* * *

Lulu was talkative as they ambled back to their suite. She tried to fill the time with anything she could think of to take Dante's mind away from his worries. So she started rambling about making reservations with the caterer for their taste-testing. Lulu also needed him to, _at least_, look at the flowers and invitations that she and Olivia had chosen. But even as she spoke Lulu could tell that the stress had come back into Dante's face and he had returned to that far away place he sometimes went to when he was troubled.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Lulu grabbed Dante's hand a little tighter than she had while walking from the kitchen. She turned to him and said "Hey, you told me once everything else would take care of itself. We've lived off that philosophy since then; you have to believe that." She looked around to make sure nobody was around and continued, "You will find a place and time to tell Sonny about your work." She smiled at him and planted a kiss on Dante's cheek. "And we will be standing right beside you" as Lulu patted her rounded belly.

Looking at those hazel eyes, Dante knew she spoke the truth. When the time was right, he would go to Sonny and tell him.

But right now, all Dante wanted was Lulu, touching her body, caressing her skin, taking him away from all the bad thoughts that were entering his mind. He leaned into her and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. Dante parted Lulu's lips with his tongue and tasted what she had just eaten. He pulled back from her for just a minute to see what kind of expression she had on her face. He knew he wasn't going to be disappointed with any expression, Dante loved them all. But what he saw when he gazed into her eyes was passion and desire; it made his own pulse speed up just seeing her like this. He guided her into their room and closed the door behind them.

Dante wasted no time stripping off Lulu's skimpy dress.

Lulu didn't hesitate in tugging at Dante's clothing to help him shed his shirt and pants.

All of a sudden, a flash of light tore through the window and a clap of thunder shook the house – the storm had started up again. The sound caught Lulu by surprise and she nearly jumped into Dante's arms. "How did I get so lucky to have found you? Was it the cheesy pick up lines?" he said with a wink.

Lulu took Dante's face and kissed him with a pent up passion. As the rain pelted on the windows outside, Lulu led Dante to the edge of the bed. They were kissing and fondling each other like teenagers who were experimenting and discovering each other for the first time. Dante carefully laid Lulu down onto the bed, entwined his fingers within hers, wrapped his arms around her expanding belly and snuggled up from behind her. Because of Lulu's progressing pregnancy, Dante felt the best way for them to make love was from a position in which Bubbles would be least affected. As he buried his face in her neck and started kissing his way to the spot behind her ear that caused her to melt, he brought their entwined fingers to her center and began to stroke the passion that would soon consume both of them.

Dante worked his way up Lulu's neck and then whispered in her ear, "I wish this moment could last forever, the peaceful feeling I get when I'm with you. I want you so much. Your body takes my breath away. There's something about seeing you carrying our son inside you that makes me feel more alive each day. I am blessed."

At that moment, Dante untangled one of his hands from hers and guided it down the side of Lulu's body snagging the edge of her panties that had been the last barrier beneath their hands. He slid his finger under the silkiness of them, pulled them down her legs and threw them off onto the floor. He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck and gave her several kisses there. His free hand now roamed at will over her body, while his other, still tangled with hers brought her passion and need for him to ever growing heights. As his roving hand grasped her breast, squeezing slightly at the nipple, Lulu's head arched back and she moaned in ecstasy.

Her body shook with anticipation of his next move, her breath caught in her chest, as she waited for what was coming next. After giving some more attention to her overly sensitized breasts, and leaning down to bestow a gentle kiss on the top of her shoulder, Dante again skimmed her body with his free hand and then tenderly pushed her leg forward. Once he was sure she was in a comfortable position, he guided himself until he felt the warmth of her womanhood welcoming him and entered her. They moved together in loving unison, the soft sound of the rain pelting against the windows. Dante took his hands and gingerly cupped her breasts and lowered his face towards her neck. He whispered in her ear "you are so beautiful." His thrusts into her became more passionate and quicker as he wrapped her in full embrace and again buried his face in her neck.

Lulu was overwhelmed with love when he uttered those words to her. Dante always called her beautiful and when he did, she felt the words. Lulu was so absorbed into their rhythm of their love making; she grabbed the sheets on the bed and clutched them tightly. She felt another wave of passion overcoming her and for a moment lost track of time. It was always like this with them. Dante always made sure she was taken care of and fulfilled; he was as generous in bed with their lovemaking as he was out of bed with every other aspect of his life. As Lulu started to descend from the heights of ecstasy that she had been soaring and she didn't want this sensation to end, but after being together for these past seven months, she knew that Dante would soon follow to where she had just been. She had loved that part of their lovemaking too. She loved how he felt save enough to let go and be vulnerable in those few moments of passion. And she loved how when it was over he would wrap her arms in his arms and fall into boneless, blissful sleep and trust she would protect him while he was there.

As they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Dante took his hands and cupped Lulu's face and kissed her softly on the lips. Instinctively after that, he pulled a few inches away and said "I love you."

Just as they were about to fall off to sleep, wrapped in the afterglow of their love, they were startled to reality by the sound of the downstairs door slamming shut and the words neither of them wanted to hear coming from Sonny's mouth. "Olivia, when were you going to tell me my son has betrayed me?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Understanding

Dante and Lulu looked at each other with a startled expression. Had they both heard Sonny yell something at Olivia about betrayal? Or was it just another clap of thunder from the storm outside? The next sound they heard, jolted them out of bed; there was no doubt that what they heard had not come from the storm.

Sonny, who was standing at the door when Olivia opened it, bellowed at her "You do know what I do with people who betray my trust, don't you? Did my son come to Port Charles to arrest me?"

Olivia was startled by the questions being thrown at her. When Sonny had called her and demanded her return to the mansion, she knew it wasn't a good sign. Sonny hadn't demanded anything of her recently, but something in his voice was different this time and she knew that she needed to get back to the mansion quickly. She didn't know what she had expected to find when she arrived, but it certainly wasn't him to be standing at the door, waiting to attack her.

As much as Dante and Lulu wanted to remain entwined with each other, they knew they needed to get to Olivia's side. Both of them had heard Sonny on the rampage before and the thought that he was now directing that anger towards Olivia for some reason was ominous. They quickly got up and put the clothes on they had shed with such urgency when they had started their lovemaking. Not a word was spoken between them as they quickly redressed but before they left the room their eyes met and they spared the time for a quick hug of reassurance that everything would be fine. Then together they headed to find out what "sin" Olivia had committed to put Sonny on the warpath although they both had a good idea of what it was.

As they reached the landing at the top of the stairs, Lulu spoke. "Everything will be fine. Take a breath, take my hand and remember - we will always stand with you." Her hand was resting protectively over Bubbles to indicate that he was present and supporting Dante as well.

Dante smiled at her, kissed her on the cheek and took the deep breath that Lulu said he needed. He took her hand and the both of them headed down the stairs, knowing once they confronted Sonny, everything would change.

As they walked down the stairs, they could hear Sonny's anger venting towards Olivia.

"Olivia, how could you keep this information away from me?" Sonny demanded. "This is just like keeping the fact that Dante is my son away from me for all these years. How many more secrets are you keeping from me?"

Olivia countered back with her own questions. "And if I had told you, would it have changed how you feel about your son?" "Isn't that the bigger question here?" "Do you think you could have your own son killed just because he's is a cop? Just because he was sent here to do a job, and that he did such a good job - that you apparently, fell for his cover?"

Sonny didn't know how to answer any of those questions, but he knew Olivia was right on all counts. She always had a way of changing things around so that it made him think. Sonny was angry at himself for even thinking Dante came into his organization to learn and then one day head it. He should have known that wasn't the case just by the type of man Dante was. Dante was every bit as determined in his job, as Sonny was in his. That was what Sonny loved about Dante.

During this pause in Sonny and Olivia's discussion, Dante and Lulu came rushing into the library. The sweat was already starting to form on Dante's brow. Lulu was a bit out of breath, or rather, she was holding it because she knew this conversation wasn't going to end on a good note.

"So, now you know Sonny, don't you think you should have confronted me with your questions instead interrogating my mother?" Dante implored. "I've waited for months to tell you about my reason for being here. I knew telling you would put my life in danger, but more importantly, telling you would also put the ones I love in danger too. They knew why I was here and kept my secret." Dante wanted to make sure Sonny knew how he found out about Sonny's connection to him. He wanted to make sure Sonny was aware he wasn't backing down from doing his job. "I didn't know you were my father until I turned in the ashes of your shirt after Claudia's murder. Blood alone doesn't make a family. I still had a job to do and I did it." Dante was proud of his job, and as much as he was conflicted about his feelings for Sonny as his father, he knew Sonny had to pay for Claudia's death.

Lulu felt the tension building inside of her and she knew she needed to settle down. It had been months since any fainting spells, but this argument wasn't something she could just walk away from, even though, she knew it may not be good for her. Lulu tried to be as calm as she could and said, "Sonny, he was only doing his job, you should be proud of him. He's the type of man you always said you wanted your sons to turn out to be; someone who had integrity and lived by a code. Well, Dante does, it just happens not to be "your" code. I'm carrying your grandson; do you want this child to be raised without a father just because the code you live by sees cops as the enemy and necessitates killing them? " Lulu had her arms around her stomach clutching their child as if someone was going try to tear him away from her, something didn't feel right, but she didn't want to say anything.

Dante stopped Lulu from talking because he didn't want her to carry his burden, but honestly, this wasn't her argument anyway. "Lulu, he doesn't want to know anything about me or my job because I know what he thinks of cops. All he cares about is his organization and how it can make him more powerful." The anger was building up inside of Dante. Anger he hadn't shown in a very long time. It wasn't his style to explode, but he knew this was the confrontation he had wanted to avoid until after Lulu had the baby. He could tell she was upset and scared, and Dante had promised Lulu no stress.

Sonny decided enough was enough. All he wanted was to understand how Dante could withhold this information from him for this long. Dante had been living under his roof. He thought they had made great strides in their relationship, but maybe Sonny was only fooling himself into thinking they had. Sonny knew he couldn't harm Dante; it had already torn Sonny apart that Dante had been seriously injured saving his life. Even before Sonny knew he was his son, he respected and admired this young man. Sonny took a deep breath and interrupted. "I think it is time for me to explain my side of this situation, because we are talking about the future of my business and my future with my son."

It was about this time that Lulu felt a sharp pain in her stomach and started to feel lightheaded. She had felt this aura before and knew what was going to happen, but the pain was new and frightened her. Lulu did her best to find a chair to sit down, but her eyes were starting to blur and she knew might not make it. She noticed the strange look on Olivia's face as she started to fall. "Dante, I need to –', but the rest of the words didn't make it out of her mouth before she fell face first to the ground. As she started her downward spiral, she hit her head on the corner of Sonny's desk.

"Lulu!" Dante yelled. He rushed back to Lulu's side from his position in front of Sonny where he'd ended up during their confrontation. He gently rolled her over onto her back and noticed she had slight cut above her left eye. Dante was panic stricken. "Lulu, wake up." He insisted as he cradled her in his arms. Dante knew this had been too much for her to handle and mentally beat himself up for not insisting that the conversation take place at a different time and between just him and Sonny.

Olivia headed straight for the phone and dialed 911. After giving the ambulance company Sonny's address and a description of the Lulu's condition, she hung up and dialed Dr. Lee. Dr. Lee instructed Olivia to keep Lulu calm, if she woke up, and she would meet them at the hospital. Olivia could hear the sirens in the distance and told the men, she would go outside and meet the ambulance driver.

After a few minutes, Lulu awoke and looked at Dante with a confused expression. She didn't speak any words, because she couldn't form the words she needed, but she felt stupid.

Dante held her tightly, not wanting to let go of her, but happy to see she was awake. He smiled at her and said "hey, beautiful".

Lulu weakly smiled back at Dante, but as she doubled over from another pain; it dawned on her, she may be in labor. Her thoughts ran wild inside her head, "this is too early; I'm only 7 months along, I can't lose our baby". Then, she felt the pain coming from her head. Lulu was frightened and didn't know what to do except to cling onto to Dante even more. "Dante, I think I may be in labor. What are we going to do? We can't lose Bubbles." Lulu started to hyperventilate.

Dante turned, surprisingly, calm. His police training kicked in and he knew what he needed to do to help a victim from hyperventilating. "It will be okay, Lulu, we've called the ambulance and will get you to GH. Dr. Lee will take care of everything, I promise." Dante held her as close as he could wishing he could take the pain away. "Bubbles knows it isn't time to make his appearance yet, maybe he's just a bit anxious and wants to get our attention. I'd say he's doing a damn fine job of it. " Dante tried to keep the conversation light and Lulu talking.

Lulu grabbed her stomach again. But this time, Olivia came over and took control. She'd been through labor and knew these two young people needed a voice of calm to help them through it. Olivia took Lulu's hand and squeezed. She said "Lulu, I want you to concentrate and breath. I know you are worried about an early arrival of this baby, but it will be okay, you need to remember to breathe through the contraction." As Olivia's reassuring voice continued to soothe everyone's emotions, Lulu felt much better and started to relax. The pain didn't seem to be as sharp as she initially thought. She felt his loving touch when Dante rubbed her back.

The ambulance arrived and Dante gave the EMT a detailed explanation of what happened. They took her blood pressure, which was a bit on the high side. The men placed her on the gurney and wheeled her out to the awaiting vehicle. Dante rode in the ambulance while Olivia and Sonny traveled separately. Dante wouldn't let go of Lulu's hand and rubbed it almost to the point of rubbing a sore near her thumb. The worry was etched in his face as much as tried to show Lulu he wasn't. Dante's argument with Sonny couldn't be the reason why Lulu lost their baby. He would never be able to forgive himself. This wasn't the supposed to happen. They had done everything right since those first two months of trouble.

Dr. Lee was waiting for them as they arrived in the emergency room. She alerted labor and delivery of a possible emergency delivery and had a room ready just in case. "Dante please let me examine Lulu and find out what we need to do to next."

Dante let loose of Lulu's hand rather reluctantly and kissed her on the forehead. "I will be just outside waiting for you."

Olivia and Sonny came following soon after. Dante came over to Olivia and hugged his mother tightly. "What am I going to do if Lulu delivers today? It's too early. We're not ready. He'd be premature. What if he doesn't survive?" A single tear fell from his eyes and dropped on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia held her son tightly in her arms and tried to calm his fears just as she'd done when he was a small boy "Dante, everything will be fine, Lulu is in good hands. God will watch over her and the baby. Once we know what to expect, we will go to the chapel and light a candle." Olivia always kept her faith close by and while she knew Dante didn't go to church often, she knew that he too still found solace in the church that he'd been raised in. Dante didn't say a word, but she felt him nod his agreement as he continued to draw strength and comfort from her embrace.

Sonny walked over to his son and put his hand upon his shoulder. "Son, it will be okay. Dr. Lee is the best and she will do whatever it takes to keep this baby from coming today."

Dante untangled himself from his mother's arms, turned and looked at Sonny with anger in his eyes. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here. This is your fault. You knew we needed to keep Lulu's stress level down. This is another reason I choose to keep my profession from you. You should have realized what this would do to her, but you didn't think about the consequences because everything is all about you and your power. Your questions could have waited until after the baby was born." Dante lashed out at Sonny, not holding back the anger and contempt he felt for the man that once again had proved how selfish and self-centered he truly was.

Dr. Lee came out from the exam room and motioned for Dante. Dante noticed her concern. Dr. Lee explained "Lulu is in labor, we are going to try some meds to make it stop. It is important to know and understand that if we cannot make it stop soon, even though the baby would be premature, he would still have a very good chance at survival. Our hope is we can get the labor to stop and hold off delivery for another month. She did hit her head, but that doesn't seem to be a problem at this point. She is going to have a headache and a few stitches, but that's about all."

The look on Dante's face showed his worry for his fiancé and their baby. He knew he couldn't go into the exam room and face Lulu feeling as if this was his fault and showing it on his face.

Olivia came from behind Dante and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Dante, you have to remain positive and not let Lulu think there are any problems. You can do this, I know you can." Olivia and Dante had always had a special bond, she had known what he was thinking and the fears he was trying to keep from Lulu and was trying to help him the only way she could – with her love and support.

Dante drew a deep breath and walked into the exam room. Lulu was resting and had a small bandage over the cut above her eye. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey, you," Dante said, "you gave me quite a scare."

Lulu had tears well into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dante, I tried my hardest to get through this pregnancy without any more problems. What are we going to do if the baby comes?"

"We will get through this together, just like we've done with everything else. You stood by me when I was in the hospital, I'm here for you. I love you, Lulu Spencer, and if you have the baby today, tomorrow or next month, everything will be fine." Dante felt stronger about the baby's chances with every word he expressed.

Lulu nodded her agreement and seemed to relax a bit. Then suddenly exclaimed "Dante, we haven't even chosen a name, yet!"

Dante knew she was feeling better and was going to fight to keep their son inside her for as long as she could. He saw the sudden need to pick a name for Bubbles for what it was, a way to distract herself from her worry. He gently gave her a small nudge to indicate he wanted her to move over and climbed into the bed with her. He rubbed her belly and very quietly leaned over and said, "Well, Bubbles, what kind of name would you like to carry for the rest of your life?" Dante kissed Lulu's bulging belly, looked up at her and smiled the smile she loved.

For the next several hours after the meds had been administered, Dr. Lee carefully monitored Lulu's contractions. Both Lulu and Dante were pleased when her contractions had diminished to nothing. Lulu was resting comfortably and feeling better.

Dante went out to the lobby to see Olivia, Sonny and Luke, who had arrived after a phone call from Sonny, to advise them, that for now, they had dodged another bullet. "Dr. Lee has finally given us the A-OK on Lulu's condition. The meds have done their job and the contractions have stopped. Lulu is resting but she isn't out of the woods yet. Dr. Lee feels if we can keep her on bed rest for the next month; she will be in better shape to give birth to your grandchild." Dante seemed to be in better place and was resigned that his baby might be born earlier than expected. He exhaled the breath he had been holding for the last several hours.

Luke went in to see his daughter for a few minutes. Luke knew what had brought Lulu to the hospital because Sonny had been honest with him about the argument that had been taking place when Lulu collapsed. While Luke wasn't happy to learn that his future son-in-law was an undercover cop, he knew now wasn't the time to talk to Lulu about her fiancé's profession, so he tucked that knowledge away for another day. Luke told Lulu he loved her and would be back to see her later. He wanted to let the rest of the family know that Lulu and the baby were fine for now. Tracy had wanted to come, but knew it was better she stay away from Sonny. When those two were in the same room, you never knew who would start the argument first.

Olivia and Sonny got up to leave, but Dante knew he needed to finish the conversation that started this whole mess while Luke was with Lulu. "Sonny, I would like to have a word with you before you leave." Dante said. Olivia knew this was her cue to leave them alone.

The men walked into the waiting room as Olivia went in to visit Lulu for a few minutes. Olivia knew the two men in her life needed to work out this situation for themselves. Olivia wanted to talk to Lulu about what she would need to make things more comfortable for her for the remainder of her pregnancy. Olivia knew that Lulu and Dante had been talking about leaving Sonny's but this new development probably changed their plans, at least, for the time being. She wanted to make sure the young couple wasn't disappointed because there was always time to find their own place later. Staying at Sonny's was, for now, the best decision for Lulu and the baby's health even though Dante might not want to be near Sonny. Olivia would do everything in her power to make sure that the remainder of Lulu's pregnancy was stress free and if that meant she would sit vigil on Sonny to keep him away from Dante and Lulu in order to avoid any arguments or conflicts, then that's what she'd do.

Dante knew he may not get the opportunity again to say what he needed to say to Sonny. "I appreciate everything you have done for Lulu and I since my shooting. You've tried to make me feel a part of the family, and I've tried to fit into that family as much as I can, especially where Michael, Morgan and Kristina are concerned. You've welcomed me into your home, although we both know that you took advantage of the situation and of Lulu in order to make that happen; however, just having your DNA doesn't turn me into you. It never will. My mother took me away from you for a reason and we know why. I am happy with the life I've lead so far; I have no regrets".

Dante continued, "Sonny, I want you to know I am very proud of being a cop. I did come to Port Charles to infiltrate your organization and have you arrested. But finding out you are my father, has compromised my part of that investigation and I've decided that I have to step down. However, you need to understand that whatever evidence I gathered while I was on the case has been turned over to the authorities. It is up to them to continue the investigation into Claudia's death. I'm sorry, but I have lived my life on the right side of the law. I will always live my life this way regardless of whether you are my father or not. And when my son is born I will teach him to respect the law just as my mother taught me. If you are arrested and found guilty of murder, you will go to jail. I've done my job regardless of the fact that we carry the same blood. Sonny you cannot murder your wife without paying the penalty. You will have to live with the choices you made in your life and how you have torn the family apart because of those choices, this is not on me."


End file.
